Taste of hope
by LaConteuseGoldfish
Summary: Ygrith était désespérée. 2046. Sa famille se fait décimer par une organisation nommée la Nova Inquisition, soit l'Inquisition pour ceux qu'ils traquent. Elle est l'unique survivante au massacre, sans compter son amie Cirothe et l'œuf de son petit frère. Terrifiée, elle va faire un geste de grande envergure : retourner 1500 ans en arrière à la recherche de ses parents... CORRIGEE.
1. Prologue

**Bien le bonjour, population de ce site !**

 **Bien, alors je me présente, je suis votre hôte, Luce, et je serais votre guide durant cette nouvelle aventure !**

 **Je suis entièrement à votre service pour répondre aux questions, pour parler et tutti frutti !**

 **Bien, passons à la présentation de cette nouvelle aventure :**

 **Univers : BBC Merlin**

 **Couples : Merlin/Arthur - OC/Perceval **

**Classement : M**

 **Genre : Drame, romance, reveal!fic et OC **

**Situation spatio-temporelle : fin de l'épisode 11 de la saison 3, un peu avant le début du 12**

 **Réponse aux Guests :**

 ** _Maria :_ Tes reviews m'ont mis du baume au coeur :) Je n'ai jamais arrêté d'écrire sur _Taste of Hope_ , mais j'ai passé le bac cette année et j'avais énormément de projets en attente... Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire il y a un peu plus d'un an, et j'y ajoute tout le temps un millier de détails XD Je ne comptais pas abandonner cette histoire, ne t'en fais pas. C'était très gentil à toi de me laisser ces commentaires, merci !**

 **Pour ceux et celles qui connaîtraient déjà l'aventure que je vous présente aujourd'hui, ceci est une réécriture ! Peu, très peu de choses ont changé, vous ne vous sentirez pas dépaysés !**

* * *

Elle planta son regard dans les yeux couleur de raisin de Cirothe.

Celle-ci lâcha un souffle sur la mixture qui bouillonnait dans un chaudron face à elles, accordant sa magie à la potion qu'elles allaient avaler.

Ygrith s'empara du poignard dans sa poche ventrale de sweat-shirt et s'entailla la paume de la main, laissant goutter son sang dans le mélange.

Elle mâchonna son chewing-gum et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avec un petit reniflement.

Ses yeux fixaient le liquide qui prenait lentement une teinte qui n'était pas sans rappeler du bronze liquide et scintillant.

Elle laissa tomber dedans une poignée de feuilles rouges, et remua le tout. Elle marmonna dans une langue incompréhensible.

Elle serra le poing autour de l'œuf violet qui reposait lui aussi dans sa poche.

Pourvu qu'il les suive dans leur manœuvre...

Les yeux d'Ygrith, d'un bleu tacheté de gris comme son père, se teintèrent d'un doré lumineux et chaud, et la potion s'illumina.

Rapidement, elle prit les deux autres objets cachés dans sa poche, un briquet et un morceau de papier.

Elle enflamma celui-ci, le laissant tomber dans la mixture.

Elle observa le morceau de feuille blanche immaculée, barré d'une simple date, le 16 juillet 598.

Elle alla vérifier que le cercle était bien en place, que chaque bougie était allumée et que le sac qu'elle avait sali pour qu'il soit plus discret contenait bien toutes ses affaires.

C'était un aller simple, alors il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie quoique se soit.

Elle se plaça de nouveau au centre du triskel gravé dans le sol, faisant face à Cirothe, qui l'observait silencieusement.

Elle lui offrit un sourire piteux.

Elle savait que c'était une idée complètement dingue, et qu'elle n'avait qu'une chance sur trois d'atteindre son objectif...

Mais il fallait qu'elle tente le coup.

Au moins pour la mémoire de son père.

Elle leva les bras au ciel, ou plutôt au plafond de la grotte, et fixa celui-ci d'un regard doré brillant.

Un souffle glacial pénétra l'endroit, faisant gémir de peur le dernier être vivant dans la grotte.

La génisse blanche aux grands yeux d'un marron doux se colla un peu plus encore aux parois de la caverne.

-אלילה של זמן עוברת, O שומר של מפתחות, אני שולח לך תפילה, אותי, קוסם צנוע, ומפציר בך להשלים את המשאלה שלי. אותי, יגריט פאנדראגון, אני מציע לך האיפאר הצעיר הזה במקריב לקחת בזמן הנאדר עובר של המלכות של אטאר פאנדראגון, psalmodia-t-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe, le cœur battant à la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Ses bras furent entourés d'une sorte de brume violette qui les encercla comme des serpents, coulant ensuite le long de son corps.

Ses cheveux étaient agités violemment sous un vent invisible et inexistant.

Ses lunettes faillirent s'envoler.

La fumée se glissa jusqu'au poignard effilé abandonné au sol, et sembla fusionner avec sa lame.

Soudain, tout se figea, comme dans l'attente de quelque chose.

Ygrith s'empara de nouveau de son poignard.

Il était simple, d'un bois noir poli et doux au toucher, la lame rutilante gravée d'un dragon à la base.

Elle s'approcha de la génisse, qui frémit de terreur, et attrapa vivement le collier qui lui ceignait le cou.

Elle la tira à sa suite, vers le chaudron, et lui caressa tendrement la tête, les larmes brouillant son regard.

Elle se détestait de faire ça, mais il le fallait.

C'était nécessaire à la finition du breuvage.

Elle échangea un regard avec Cirothe, et leva son poignard. La lame étincela froidement, émettant une légère lueur mauve.

Ygrith posa une main sur le front de la génisse, murmurant un mot qui la fit sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Elle la fit léviter, ses yeux de nouveau couleur d'or fondu.

Lorsque l'animal fut pile au-dessus du chaudron bouillonnant, elle approcha l'arme de sa gorge, et la lui trancha.

-קבל זה מציע לשרות מחלקה). השלם את המשאלה שלנו, שימוש לבש הכוחות האצומים שלך. שתה את המזרקה הזאת וארמאיל, והתנגד לזמן עבור , chanta-t-elle d'une voix brisée, ses yeux ne quittant pas le flot écarlate qui s'écoulait de la plaie béante.

Elle se sentait monstrueuse.

C'était horrible, de prendre une vie aussi pure et innocente pour contenter ses propres désirs.

Comment faisaient les druides pour ne pas verser un torrent de larmes à chaque sacrifice ?

Elle fit descendre le cadavre désormais dépourvu de vie comme de sang de la génisse, et caressa tendrement sa tête immense et blanche.

Elle adressa une prière pour son âme, pour sa réincarnation future.

D'un mot soufflé, elle la fit voler hors de la grotte, la laissant à la Nature, sa véritable place. Le seul caveau assez digne et convenable pour elle.

Elle regarda Cirothe, qui cligna lentement des yeux, ce qui fit un petit cliquetis qui arracha un sourire à Ygrith.

Elle sortit l'œuf de sa poche, admira un moment comment les flammes se reflétaient sur sa surface lisse d'un violet profond.

Elle prit la louche et laissa tomber une goutte de la mixture couleur cuivre sur la coquille.

Elle approcha ensuite la louche de ses propres lèvres et but trois longues gorgées du breuvages magique. Elle regarda Cirothe boire à son tour, directement au chaudron.

Ygrith, sentant déjà les effets de la potion qui enflammait ses entrailles, s'empressa d'aller déposer l'œuf dégoulinant sur la troisième et dernière spirale du triskel.

Reprenant sa place sur sa propre spirale, elle leva de nouveau les bras au plafond, entonnant un chant terrible et profond, qui semblait sortir à la fois de sa gorge et des murs eux-mêmes.

Il y eut un bruit de craquement, et à l'extérieur la pluie se mit à tomber drue, les éclairs déchirant le ciel.

Cirothe mêla peu à peu sa voix rocailleuse à cet litanie puissante, qui remuait jusqu'aux tréfonds de la magie.

Une brume spectrale, épaisse et étrange, s'éleva du sol, et d'autres voix semblèrent se joindre à l'incantation. Le chant était à la fois magnifique et horrible.

Les mots s'entrechoquaient comme une chute de pierres provoquant l'avalanche.

Le triskel s'illumina soudainement d'un blanc mauve éclatant, forçant Ygrith à fermer ses yeux d'or, tout en continuant de psalmodier le chant incantatoire.

Une secousse la fit perdre l'équilibre, et elle manqua de tomber, mais son chant ne s'arrêta pas.

Un autre tremblement fit chuter des pierres au plafond, mais la brume formait un dôme lumineux et protecteur sur lequel les roches rebondirent.

Il y eut un dernier éclair de lumière, vif et aveuglant, avant qu'Ygrith ne s'effondre comme une poupée de chiffon.

 **o0o**

La forteresse tremblait comme la nuit où Merlin avait libéré Kilgarrah.

Sauf que cette fois il n'y avait nul dragon pour causer tels ravages.

Camelot semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.

Le roi Uther hurlait de rage et accusait la sorcellerie à grands cris.

Le prince Arthur tentait de rassurer les gens au maximum, ainsi que de faire le point sur la situation qui semblait presque sans espoir.

Quoi que furent ces secousses, elles étaient l'œuvre de la magie, à n'en pas douter.

L'orage avait été trop soudain, trop violent. Les nuages étaient un peu trop violacés pour être naturels.

Ils se réunissaient en un point au-dessus de la forêt, comme un entonnoir qui était à la limite de toucher la cime des arbres.

Gaïus, qui soignait la cheville d'une servante tombée dans les escaliers au moment de la première secousse, échangea un regard avec Merlin, et celui-ci soupira.

Morgane était un peu plus loin, aussi déconcertée que tout le monde, feignant d'aider les gens comme elle l'aurait fait avant son empoisonnement.

-Non, Gaïus, fit Merlin avant même que le médecin n'ouvre la bouche. Ce n'est ni de mon fait, ni celui de Morgane.

-Peut-être est-ce Morgause, dans ce cas, exposa le vieil homme en lançant des regards furtifs autour d'eux pour voir si personne n'écoutait.

-Je ne pense pas. Morgane est vraiment surprise et Morgause ne lui cacherait jamais un tel plan.

Le médecin de la cour grommela de façon inintelligible, se concentrant un peu plus sur les soins qu'il apportait aux personnes venues se réfugier dans l'hôpital.

Merlin pinça les lèvres et se dirigea droit vers Morgane.

Il allait devoir la jouer fine, comme d'habitude, et poser des questions de manière à ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons...

-Non, ce n'est pas moi, ni Morgause, ni Mordred, lâcha sèchement la Dame avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Maintenant, laisse-moi.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas vous les coupables. Je venais vous demander si aviez une idée de ce que ça pourrait être.

Elle le jaugea du regard, les yeux plissés.

Il savait qu'elle tentait de déterminer s'il était honnête ou non, et ça le fit soupirer.

Fut un temps où la question ne se posait même pas, où ils avaient parfaitement confiance en l'autre.

Il regrettait l'époque où Morgane était la Dame courageuse et douce qui était amie avec le bas peuple et qui aimait taquiner Arthur avec lui.

Il avait l'impression de faire face à quelqu'un qui n'était pas Morgane, depuis qu'elle était revenue.

Elle n'était plus Dame Morgane, la pupille du roi Uther.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle était devenue, mais elle avait perdu sa bonté d'âme et ça lui manquait.

Elle sembla décider qu'il était franc, et sa bouche se tordit en un rictus mécontent.

-Morgause m'a parlé d'un phénomène qui y ressemble, marmonna-t-elle finalement d'un ton rageur, et qui aurait eu lieu il y a des siècles. Les mêmes événements : d'abord l'orage qui éclate, puis les secousses, et enfin la couleur des nuages qui finissent par former un entonnoir. Apparemment, la dernière chose serait un éclair de lumière aveuglante, et tout serait fini à la seconde où il aurait disparu. Mais ce qui en a résulté...

Elle hésita un moment, pesant le pour et le contre. Devait-elle réellement lui en parler ?

Si sa sœur apprenait qu'elle avait donné des informations à l'ennemi, elle n'allait pas apprécier...

Elle grogna, puis lâcha entre ses dents :

-Même pour nous, pour Morgause et moi, c'est contre-nature. C'est une sorte de déchirure dans le Temps lui-même, un pont entre le passé, le présent et le futur. Il faut un sacrifice pour accomplir le rituel, et celui-ci demande une force magique incommensurable. C'est bien plus de pouvoir que ma sœur, Mordred et moi réunis. Ce n'est pas _humain_.

-Et qui c'était ? La personne qui a causé cette déchirure, il y a des siècles ? Demanda Merlin, pressant.

-Une mère qui, pour protéger son fils, l'aurait envoyé dans le passé.

-Son nom, je veux son nom !

-Tout le monde le connaît, répondit-elle en plantant ses prunelles émeraudes dans les siennes. On l'appelle Moïse.

* * *

 **Sur votre gauche, vous trouverez des boissons fraîches pour faire face à la chaleur de l'été.**

 **Sur votre droite, un pupitre muni de plumes, d'encriers et de parchemins vierges pour me communiquer vos impressions sur ce début d'aventure.**

 **Merci à tous pour votre participation et à très bientôt !**


	2. Ingrid, fille d'Armand

**Salutations, lecteurs et lectrices acharnés !**

 **Quel plaisir de vous revoir aujourd'hui, pour de nouvelles aventures !**

 **Dans l'idée de ne point désorienter nos premiers aventuriers, fidèles à leur poste, je vous propose de continuer nos péripéties dès maintenant.**

 **Le pop-corn, les friandises et les boissons sont offertes, mais veillez à rester discret pour ne pas perturber les autres auditeurs aventureux !**

* * *

Ygrith était une bonne magicienne, une amie de confiance et avait de nombreuses qualités.

Mais elle n'était pas du matin.

Alors ça, non, c'était trop lui demander.

Vous pouviez lui demander n'importe quoi, comme ensorceler un canard pour qu'il soit vert à pois roses ou sécher les cours pour parler d'un problème de cœur.

Mais de se lever avant dix heures quand il n'y avait pas cours ?

C'était mort, enterré et putréfié d'avance.

C'est pourquoi elle ne fit que grogner et se tourner sur le ventre quand Cirothe lui souffla sur le visage pour la réveiller.

Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : un sol de grotte tout granuleux et caillouteux, ce n'était pas le top du confort.

Elle soupira en se redressant, et grimaça en remarquant qu'elle avait atrocement mal absolument partout. Sa tête était horriblement douloureuse et elle bougonna en cherchant ses lunettes à tâtons.

Sans elles, elle était quasiment aveugle, tant sa vue était floue.

Elle les mit sur son nez et inspecta les alentours.

La grotte n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, et elle soupira de dépit en chassant une boucle noire qui venait chatouiller sa joue.

Cirothe la regarda faire avec cet air amusé et blasé qu'elle arborait dès que son amie se comportait comme une enfant.

Ygrith lui tira la langue, libéra ses longues boucles noires pour les rattacher immédiatement dans un chignon lâche et laid qui lui retomba sur la nuque.

-Tu devrais enfiler la vieille robe que tu as emmenée, fit Cirothe en se léchant les griffes, comme chaque matin.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Ygrith en se levant vivement, excitée. Ça a marché ?

-Je ne sais pas, je me suis réveillée qu'une dizaine de minutes avant toi, répondit son amie en plantant un regard placide sur elle. Mais c'est au cas où. Dans le pire des cas, on est en plein milieu de la forêt de Brocéliande, tu ne risque pas de croiser qui que se soit qu'on connaît ici. Personne ne te verra habillée comme ça. Et dans le meilleur, tu peux passer pour une paysanne perdue dans les bois, vue l'état dans lequel tu es. Il suffit de salir la robe et de la déchirer un peu.

Ygrith hocha la tête.

Elle était plutôt malléable au réveil, ses capacités cognitives n'étant pas à leur maximum.

Mais un détail la frappa soudainement, et la réveilla avec plus d'efficacité qu'un café noir.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser là ! S'insurgea la jeune fille. Toute seule, et sans défense !

-Bien sûr que si, c'était prévu comme ça je te rappelle.

Ygrith bougonna de nouveau, lui tira la langue, puis finit par soupirer et obtempérer.

De toute manière, Cirothe était la seule qui arrivait à la faire plier à sa volonté.

Elle était incapable de résister trop longtemps au regard couleur de vigne rouge de la dragonne.

Elle l'avait vue sortir de l'œuf, l'avait nourrie et éduquée. Et l'avait évidement parée contre ses « Puppy Eyes Attack » comme disait son français de père.

Elle avait vu ses écailles rouge vin devenir épaisses, brillantes et protectrices. Elle l'avait vue passer de la taille d'un chat à celle d'un poney Shetland en trois mois à peine.

Désormais, elle avait huit mois, était sage comme si elle avait vécu mille ans et avait la taille d'un minibus.

Raison de plus pour qu'elle reste cachée, au moins le temps que le roi Uther quitte le trône de Camelot.

D'après son père, le roi Arthur était bien moins sévère avec la magie, et l'acceptait bien plus facilement.

Elle savait que sa tolérance ne serait pas immédiate, mais au moins Cirothe pourrait un jour sillonner les cieux sans crainte. Et sans devoir sortir uniquement de nuit, comme une vulgaire chauve-souris.

La jeune fille se débarrassa de son sweat-shirt noir qui était si grand qu'il lui tombait sur les genoux.

Il avait appartenu à son père, et elle avait lancé un sort qui gardait son odeur intacte. Depuis qu'il était parti, elle le portait tous les jours, ou presque.

Elle caressa le tissu épais et chaud, avec un motif sportif en blanc au milieu.

Elle frissonna sous la fraîcheur de la grotte, et s'empressa de fouiller son sac échoué à l'autre bout de la pièce pour trouver la fameuse robe.

Histoire de ne pas rester trop longtemps en simple soutien-gorge...

Elle enfila à une vitesse record la vieille robe vert foncé, râlant quand elle tomba plus bas que ses pieds.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Cirothe.

-Eh, Cirothe...

-Oui ?

-Tu l'endommagerais pour moi s'il te plaît ? Sourit la jeune fille en pointant la robe.

La dragonne eu un mouvement facial qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au haussement d'un sourcil sarcastique.

Elle s'approcha, ses griffes cliquetant sur le sol de la grotte.

Elle souffla sur les manches et la jupe, les enflammant doucement pour faire des traces de brûlure, mais les éteignit vite du bout de la langue.

Elle se servit de ses crocs et de ses serres pour déchirer le vêtement, grognant quand un bout resta coincé entre ses dents effilées.

Ygrith pouffa, puis enleva le tissu gênant, nullement effrayée.

Elle brossait ces dents-là depuis tellement longtemps...

-Bon, maintenant que ça c'est fait, il me faut des blessures, déclara Ygrith, mortellement sérieuse.

-Pardon ! S'exclama son amie à écailles. Tu es folle, il n'en est pas question !

Sans l'écouter, la magicienne s'approcha d'un rocher tombé durant l'incantation et murmura une formule.

Un morceau de pierre s'en détacha et vint la frapper violemment à la tempe, la faisant tomber dans les vapes pendant quelques minutes.

Durant lesquelles Cirothe paniqua et tenta de la réveiller...

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle adressa un grand sourire à son amie écailleuse, une plaie saignante barrant sa tempe droite.

Par chance, elle n'eut pas à réitérer l'expérience : étant tombée la tête la première sa lèvre était fendue et elle avait une écorchure à la joue.

Étant couverte de poussière à cause de sa nuit au sol et de sa chute, elle n'eut plus qu'à détacher ses cheveux et à les emmêler encore un peu plus.

La dragonne la regarda faire avec un mélange d'exaspération et d'amusement.

-Ygrith ?

-Ouais ?

-Ton chewing-gum est dans tes cheveux, ricana la dragonne.

-Merde !

Elle galéra prodigieusement durant cinq minutes à arracher la boule collante, embarquant une bonne poignée de boucles noires avec.

Elle grimaça sous la douleur, et soupira de dépit.

Non, vraiment, elle détestait qu'on touche à ses beaux cheveux, même si elle-même n'en prenait pas grand soin.

Le bon côté, c'était que ça rajoutait du poids à la mise en scène.

-Bon, je te laisse mon sac, fais-y attention, d'accord ? Ne l'écrase pas, il y a mes médicaments dedans. Oh, et ne touche pas à... L'OEUF ! Nom d'un cul de jatte ! J'ai failli l'oublier !

Elle se précipita vers l'œuf violet, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa spirale.

Elle le prit délicatement dans ses mains, essuyant le liquide qui avait refroidi sur la coquille d'un violet profond.

Elle murmura un sort, et bientôt la coquille fut illuminée de l'intérieur, et elle eut un sourire tendre en voyant le bébé à l'aspect reptilien qui grandissait dans l'œuf.

Grithore et Athkor seraient tellement fiers de leurs enfants...

Cirothe était née en premier, et elle avait hâte que son frère ou sa sœur vienne au monde à son tour.

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux lorsqu'elle repensa au sort de son père et de ses amis ailés. Sa tante l'avait tant soutenue aussi, avant de périr...

Un museau chaud et écailleux vint se coller à son flanc, et elle sourit à Cirothe, qui regardait l'œuf avait dévotion.

Elle avait été idiote de vouloir la mettre en garde et de lui dire de faire attention. Elle aimait déjà l'autre dragon, à tel point qu'elle n'oserait pas le laisser seul un seul instant.

Souriante, elle déposa un bisou bruyant sur le nez de Cirothe, et sortit de la caverne en laissant son sac et ses amis.

 **o0o**

Il avait faim, mal aux fesses et mal aux jambes.

Cela faisait deux jours non-stop qu'ils étaient à la recherche du magicien à l'origine de l'orage étrange, ratissant la forêt entière sur ordre du roi lui-même.

Depuis le tournois de la mêlée, il accablait Arthur et les chevaliers de tâches en tout genre, les envoyant aux quatre coins de Camelot pour n'importe quelle bonne raison.

Et, bien évidemment, Merlin suivait le mouvement.

Il s'estimait heureux de ne pas avoir à quitter les environs de la forteresse, pour une fois.

Oh, il avait bien compris depuis le temps qu'Uther cherchait simplement à ce que son fils voit un peu du pays, se rapproche du peuple pour en faire un roi juste et bon.

Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de grimacer quand Arthur lui annonçait un voyage à plus de dix lieues.

Gaius aussi râlait, parce qu'il n'avait plus son larbin préféré sous la main.

Mais c'était pire encore pour le sorcier depuis que Morgane s'était déclarée hostile ouvertement. Quand il n'était pas au palais, elle avait champ libre pour toutes ses tentatives d'assassinat rocambolesques.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait déjoué ses plans.

-Merlin ! Fit Arthur d'une voix autoritaire, le tirant de ses pensées.

-Oui, sire ? Souffla-t-il.

-Descend de cheval, tu as l'air idiot, pour changer. Et va chercher du bois, on bivouaque ici cette nuit.

Merlin cligna des yeux, et remarqua qu'effectivement tous les chevaliers avaient mis pied à terre.

Il s'empressa de les imiter et attacha sa jument avant d'aller chercher des branches sèches comme l'avait ordonné le prince.

Il s'éloigna le plus possible pour pouvoir souffler et dégourdir ses jambes.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Morgane et au danger qui planait au-dessus de Camelot tout entier comme une épée de Damoclès.

Nul doute qu'elle et sa sœur tenteraient bientôt de prendre le pouvoir, une fois de plus.

Et si cela se produisait alors qu'Uther les avait envoyés à l'autre bout du pays...

Un craquement le fit se redresser vivement.

Les sens à l'affût, il regarda tout autour de lui à la recherche du danger. Nulle branche ne craque comme ça sans avoir été écrasée.

Il se remit à la tâche après cinq minutes d'attente, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un animal quelconque.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, le même bruit le fit se redresser de nouveau.

Il tourna sur lui-même et étendit imperceptiblement sa magie pour sentir la moindre présence.

Elle se heurta à un mur fait d'énergie semblable, mais qu'il ne sut cibler. La force semblait de tous les côtés à la fois, comme s'il était encerclé.

Il s'apprêtait à appeler à l'aide, quitte à passer pour un imbécile aux yeux d'Arthur, quand elle sortit des bois.

Elle avait les yeux écarquillés, remplis de terreur, agrandi par une paire de lunettes rondes en métal.

Sa robe verte était sale et déchirée, noircie par endroits. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient poussiéreux et dans un état effroyable.

Elle avait l'air d'un animal traqué.

Une coupure saignait à sa tempe, sa lèvre était éclatée et sa peau était sale. Elle était pieds nus.

Et malgré tout ça, malgré l'état déplorable dans lequel elle se trouvait, il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique.

Elle était belle, avec un visage aux pommettes hautes et à la mâchoire ronde. Ses lèvres roses étaient pulpeuses et pleines, pointues.

Son cou était droit, en un port de tête princier.

Elle n'était pas très grande, environ cinq pieds de haut*. Sa silhouette était si fine et ses jambes si longues qu'elle paraissait un peu plus grande.

Elle avait aussi de beaux yeux, qu'il avait déjà vus quelque part.

Il ne se réveilla que lorsqu'elle trébucha et se mit à sangloter.

Il se précipita pour l'aider à se relever, et croisa son regard aussi bleu que le ciel, avec quelques touches de vert et de gris.

-Mademoiselle, tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il.

Bravo Merlin, très habile.

À peine eut-il dit ces mots qu'elle se mettait à pleurer franchement, perdant sa beauté.

Son nez coulait comme celui d'un enfant, et ses traits étaient tordus, grimaçant de tristesse. La pauvre enfant avait l'air de n'avoir que douze ans à peine, bien qu'elle ait des courbes très féminines.

Mû par il ne savait quelle impulsion, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle l'enserra fermement contre elle !

Elle avait l'air désespérée, toute collée à lui comme une pieuvre et le nez dans son cou.

Tout son corps était secoué par les sanglots.

-Tout va bien maintenant, je vous le promets, fit-il en lui caressant le dos d'une main. Que s'est-il passé, racontez-moi.

-Je... Bafouilla-t-elle d'une voix extrêmement douce et très aiguë. L'orage... Je l'ai vu... c'était terrible...

-Calmez-vous, respirez. Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ?

-Le-le sorcier qui a provoqué l'orage... Murmura-t-elle, les yeux fuyants.

Merlin se figea.

Uther et le prince avaient donc raison, c'était bien l'œuvre d'un sorcier.

Il lui caressa le dos pendant quelques minutes encore, lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort.

Finalement, il lui proposa de le suivre, qu'elle témoigne de ce qu'elle avait vu aux chevaliers et surtout au prince.

Tremblante comme une feuille, elle acquiesça et le suivit d'un pas trébuchant et incertain. Elle s'agrippait au bas de la veste de Merlin comme une désespérée.

Et Ygrith l'était définitivement.

Non mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu qu'elle fonde en larmes en le voyant ?

D'accord, ça avait été un choc, un putain de sacré choc, mais tout de même.

Elle remonta son regard le long du dos de Merlin, enregistrant jusqu'au moindre détail.

Il était plus grand qu'elle, ce qui n'était pas franchement difficile au demeurant, et avait une peau d'une pâleur surprenante pour un paysan.

Son long était long, tout comme ses bras et son torse.

Elle eut un sourire microscopique en repensant à son odeur, qu'elle avait reniflée quand il lui faisait un câlin. Une odeur de plantes, de bois et de sueur.

Même s'il sentait aussi le cheval, il sentait bon.

Et puis, il avait les cheveux noirs, et les yeux d'un bleu irréel.

Il lui rappelait ces fleurs, les myosotis...

C'était une chose de le voir en photo, c'en était une autre de le constater par elle-même. Son père lui avait tellement fait l'éloge des yeux de Merlin...

-Merlin, enfin de retour ! Nous commencions à croire que tu t'étais perdu, comme d'habitude. Alors, où est ce b-...

Le regard du jeune homme en armure se posa sur Ygrith, qui dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et l'étouffer dans une étreinte un peu trop serrée.

Elle le détailla, même si elle connaissait par cœur ces yeux bleus tachetés de gris, ses cheveux blonds et raides qui lui tombaient sur le front, cette moue interrogative.

La cotte de mailles et la cape écarlate lui saillaient à merveille, même si elle préférait le voir en blue-jean, tee-shirt et veste en cuir.

Elle retint cette fois le flot de larmes qui menaçaient de couler, mais pas ses pieds qui s'empêtrèrent dans une branche et la firent trébucher.

 _-Son of a bitch_ , lâcha-t-elle en maudissant sa maladresse.

-Eh bien, Merlin ! Rit le prince. Il semblerait que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi maladroit que toi ! Qui est cette jeune fille ?

-Y... Ingrid, monseigneur, répondit Ygrith en se redressant, époussetant ses genoux. Ingrid, fille d'Ar-...mand. Fille d'Armand, sire.

-Elle a vu le sorcier, prince Arthur, ajouta Merlin en poussant gentiment la jeune fille au-devant de son maître.

Ygrith se ratatina sous le regard inquisiteur du fils Pendragon.

Nom d'un chien, elle avait l'impression d'être retombée en enfance, quand il la sermonnait quand elle faisait les quatre cents coups pour se débarrasser de ses nounous.

Ces yeux plissés, elle les connaissait parfaitement bien.

Il avait fait la même tête la fois où elle lui avait présenté son premier (et dernier) petit-copain, à quatorze ans.

Jeremy avait tenu huit mois, puis avait déclaré que son père était bien trop flippant pour son pauvre petit cœur, et l'avait plaquée.

Bon, elle avait ensuite appris qu'il s'était empressé de se jeter dans les bras d'une autre, mais ça n'empêchait qu'elle avait boudé son père quand il lui avait dit ça.

-Ah oui ? Eh bien, dis-nous ce que tu as vu, jeune Ingrid, fille d'Armand.

Le ton de sa voix était clairement sceptique.

Un peu comme lorsqu'elle lui avait juré ne pas avoir touché au totem de guérison alors qu'elle en avait piqué une améthyste pour guérir une grenouille de l'étang derrière leur maison.

Après ça, elle avait passé deux heures à récurer la vaisselle à la main, et à la rivière.

-C'était... ma famille et moi, nous vivions assez loin d'ici... Mon père est mort, ma tante, mes amis, sont tous morts. Moi, il m'a prise, je ne sais pas pourquoi, bafouilla-t-elle en s'embrouillant dans ses fausses explications. Il y avait aussi Cirothe, mais elle a été abandonnée en cours de route. Et... Et on est arrivés près d'ici... Il-il m'a demandé d'aller chercher des herbes, et il m'a dit que si je m'éloignais trop il le saurait et il me tuerait... Alors, alors je suis allée chercher les herbes... De la belladone, je crois, et d'autres choses...

Elle s'humecta les lèvres, gercées et au goût métallique de sang.

Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait révélé un des ingrédients ?

Ils allaient faire des recherches, mener des investigations, poser des questions... Et tout le monde découvrirait plutôt vite son larcin.

Quelle crétine.

-Q-quand je suis revenue, il a commencé à faire une potion... Continua-t-elle tout de même sous le regard lourd du prince. Il a égorgé la dernière vache qu'il lui restait et qui nous suivait, et a mêlé son sang au chaudron... Et puis, il a commencé à dire des choses que je n'ai pas comprises. Il parlait une langue bizarre, et ses yeux étaient jaunes... Il y a eu l'orage, les secousses, et la lumière, et puis plus rien... Je me suis réveillée pas très loin d'ici, et j'étais seule, il n'y avait plus personne. Même plus de feu... J-j'y comprends rien ! C-c'est horrible et... Papa...

Le voir et être proche de lui, sans pour autant pouvoir se rassurer et le prendre dans ses bras, lui sourire et lui parler comme avant...

C'était bien plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait.

Ça faisait des mois que l'Inquisition avait tué son père, et la douleur était encore vivace.

Elle sentit son menton trembler, et ses yeux se remplir de nouveau de larmes.

Elle essuya son nez et remonta ses lunettes qui grandissaient ses yeux au point où elle ressemblait à une chouette.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Merlin.

Nom d'un chien, son cœur n'allait pas tenir le coup... C'était une mauvaise idée, finalement. Elle allait finir par s'évanouir d'émotions.

Si ça continuait, elle allait faire une crise d'asthme à force de pleurer et d'hyperventiler.

Génial.

-Écoutez, sire, fit Merlin en se mordillant la lèvre. Si elle affirme que le sorcier a disparu, il semble vain de continuer les recherches. Passons la nuit ici, puis rentrons demain à Camelot. De plus, Ingrid a besoin de soins, il faut qu'elle voie Gaius. Elle pourrait aussi témoigner auprès de votre père...

Il y eu un instant de malaise qui flotta dans l'air.

Ygrith se dit qu'un serviteur donnant des conseils ne devait pas être monnaie courante, surtout au milieu d'une foule de chevaliers.

Elle regarda furtivement si elle reconnaissait qui que se soit autour d'elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit son professeur d'histoire, M. Cavaleiro.

Il avait les cheveux plus longs et le regard plus triste, mais c'était bien lui.

Alors lui aussi était une réincarnation ? Son père aurait pu le lui dire !

Quoique, maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés.

La fille de son professeur était née le jour de la rencontre parents-professeurs, et il était donc absent. De toute manière son père n'avait pas demandé à le voir.

Il n'empêche, voir Léon Cavaleiro en chevalier était quelque chose.

-Messire Léon, qu'en pensez-vous ? Fit soudainement le prince Arthur, les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de Merlin.

-Je pense que votre serviteur a raison, votre Altesse. Il est plus sage de faire comme il dit, répondit son ancien/futur enseignant, et d'attendre un jugement de votre père.

-Très bien, souffla-t-il. Par conséquent... Merlin, tu es responsable de cette jeune fille.

-Je... (Il sembla hésiter, puis hocha la tête:) Comme vous le voudrez, sire.

Et ce fut tout.

Ygrith passa la soirée à suivre Merlin partout comme un petit poussin. Ce qui fit bien rire les chevaliers et embarrassa grandement le serviteur.

Elle, elle s'en foutait complètement.

Elle avait raccourcie sa robe, qui l'énervait prodigieusement, avec l'épée d'un chevalier, sous les regards choqués de tous.

Apparemment, dévoiler ses jambes pouvait avoir un caractère choquant au Moyen-Âge. Surtout quand on était pieds nus.

Ce qui était débile à son avis, mais bon...

Mais elle se heurta bien vite à un autre aspect de l'époque : la misogynie.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Ygrith ne supportait pas, c'était les hommes qui se croyaient au-dessus de tous. Surtout au-dessus des femmes.

Quand elle était petite, son père l'avait inscrite au judo, à l'aïkido et au jōdō, pour qu'elle sache se défendre par elle-même.

Il lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était l'égale des hommes, que jamais elle ne devrait se laisser marcher sur les pieds sous prétexte qu'elle était une fille.

À quinze ans, elle avait atteint la ceinture marron et son équivalent dans toutes ces disciplines, et avait décidé d'arrêter au profit de la boxe et du tir à l'arc.

Ce dernier était juste une blague, entre son père et elle, concernant sa vue de taupe à nez étoilé.

Et elle était carrément pourrie avec un arc.

Mais la boxe lui avait permis de remettre à leur place pas mal de garçons, et aussi des soldats de l'Inquisition.

Et il était révoltant pour elle de constater que les soldats la considéraient comme faible non pas parce qu'elle était blessée...

Mais bien parce qu'elle faisait partie de la gent féminine.

-Non, messire, je ne dis pas que je sais manier une épée, cela ne m'intéresse guère, tempéra-t-elle en tentant de ne pas s'énerver. Je dis simplement que vous seriez surpris si vous vous battiez contre moi, voilà tout. Je tiendrais bien plus longtemps que vous semblez l'imaginer.

Les rires des hommes l'entourant la firent rougir violemment.

Elle était censée être une rescapée, nom de non !

Pas une fille de joie, comme certains regards pourraient le faire croire, ni une effrontée féministe.

Il fallait qu'elle se calme, et vite.

Et, non, ne surtout pas tordre le bras de ce chevalier roux qui venait d'effleurer de façon un peu trop insistante le bas de son dos.

C'était un chevalier, elle s'attirerait des ennuis si elle « l'agressait ». Non mais franchement...

Elle poussa un petit soupir de soulagement lorsque Merlin vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

Il ne lui adressa qu'un minuscule sourire avant de s'attaquer à son écuelle, mais ça réchauffa un peu le cœur d'Ygrith.

D'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait menti sur son identité.

Sur le coup, ça lui avait paru judicieux...

Elle soupira et serra un peu plus contre elle la mince couverture que lui avait prêtée Merlin. Elle était épuisée, même si, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, elle avait dormi pendant deux jours entiers.

Et il faisait frais, dans cette forêt.

Elle allait tellement se les cailler...

-Tu as fini de manger ?

Elle leva les yeux vers Merlin, puis les baissa vers sa propre écuelle en plomb.

C'était à peine si elle y avait touché, aussi bon que ça puisse être. D'ailleurs, le goût l'avait surprise, vu l'aspect suspect de la chose.

Un peu trop salé, peut-être.

Ça aussi, ça l'avait surprise : on lui avait toujours dit que le sel était rare à cette époque. Rare et cher. Mais bon, les chevaliers étaient sous la protection du roi Uther, ainsi que leurs vivres.

Ça devait venir de là.

Et puis, on n'était pas très loin de la côte.

-Non, mais je n'ai pas très faim, soupira-t-elle avant de lui tendre son écuelle. Tu veux la finir ? Tu as l'air d'être ce genre de personne gloutonne qui pourtant ne prend pas un gramme de graisse.

Le serviteur rougit, et elle sourit.

Son père lui avait toujours raconté que Merlin mangeait pour six et pesait dix grammes tout mouillé. Au moins, elle savait d'où elle tenait son formidable appétit.

Malheureusement, elle n'était pas de carrure sèche comme Merlin. Il fallait qu'elle fasse régulièrement des efforts pour rester en forme et ne pas s'épaissir.

Comme son père, en somme, sauf que lui ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture.

C'était leur petit secret génétique à eux.

Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson et demanda à Merlin si elle pouvait aller se coucher.

Il lui sourit gentiment et lui dit qu'elle pouvait prendre sa couche si elle le voulait. Gênée, elle refusa et alla simplement s'allonger juste à côté.

Cela donna lieu à des moqueries chez les chevaliers, mais elle n'en avait rien à foutre.

Elle était en confiance avec lui, alors que les autres la mettaient mal à l'aise, sauf en ce qui concernait le prince.

Mais, franchement, elle n'allait pas s'installer près de lui, ils penseraient qu'elle n'est là que pour ravir la couronne en commençant par le cœur de l'héritier !

Ou un truc comme ça.

Elle ne savait pas, mais était persuadée que ce serait le cas. Alors, autant résister et dormir à côté de Merlin.

Il sentait bon, Merlin.

 **o0o**

Ce furent les rires qui la tirèrent du sommeil.

Elle était roulée en boule dans sa couverture, et devait probablement ressembler à un sushi.

Elle se redressa en grognant, regardant ses cheveux d'un air dégoûté. Ils étaient dans un état...

Elle soupira, et s'étira comme un chat. Elle grimaça quand son dos se révéla douloureux, conséquence de deux nuits passées sur le sol.

Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et regarda autour d'elle.

Les chevaliers étaient déjà sur le départ, sauf le prince et elle-même. Merlin tentait de réveiller la royale personne de leur groupe, depuis ce qui semblait être un bon moment.

Un petit rire lui échappa, repensant à toutes ces fois où elle avait prodigieusement galéré à réveiller son père.

Au fil du temps, elle avait élaboré toute une technique et savait exactement comment le réveiller en toute circonstance.

En douceur comme vivement.

Les yeux bouffis de sommeil et la couverture enroulée autour d'elle, elle trottina vers le serviteur et s'agenouilla près de lui, regardant le visage princier endormi.

Il bavait sur sa cape enroulée pour faire un oreiller.

-Chatouille-lui le bout du nez, fit-elle d'une voix pâteuse à Merlin.

-Pardon ? Fit celui-ci en la regardant avec de grands yeux.

-Ça marchait avec mon père, et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a pas plus gros dormeur que lui, sourit-elle avec nostalgie. Chatouille-lui le bout du nez, tu verras. Comme ça, attends...

Du bout de l'index, elle grattouilla gentiment le pif royal.

Il le retroussa et grogna, et elle sourit à Merlin.

Circonspect, il tenta à son tour, et ne put retenir un petit rire en voyant comment son maître bougeait le nez comme un chat sous l'attention.

Ygrith se leva en souriant, puis s'étira de façon féline.

Elle observa un moment le groupe de soldats, et chaparda une pomme qui traînait près du feu. Ce n'était pas un bol de céréales, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien.

Croquant dans le fruit, elle essaya d'aider au mieux, ramassant les pièces d'armure qui étaient au sol ou les couvertures.

Les chevaliers semblaient trouver ça parfaitement normal qu'une femme, qui plus est une supposée paysanne, s'occupe de ça.

Ils arrêtèrent donc leurs activité et papotèrent entre eux sans plus rien faire.

-Bande de crétins, marmonna-t-elle en ramassant une selle.

Et soudain, ça fit tilt dans sa tête.

Elle se figea d'horreur.

Moyen-Âge voulait dire pas de carburant, pas de Diesel, pas de voiture. Moyen-Âge signifiait voyage à cheval.

Quelle andouille ! A quoi elle s'attendait au juste ? À une Camaro rutilante ? Oh, le calvaire...

Elle pâlit quand elle tourna la tête vers la minuscule clairière où étaient attachées les bêtes.

-Merlin, tu prends Ingrid avec toi. Vous autres, en selle, on retourne à Camelot !

Elle tourna un regard horrifié vers le prince Arthur.

Il n'était pas sérieux, si ?

Merlin, la voyant figée, lui prit doucement le bras et la tira derrière lui en direction de sa jument baie brune.

En soit, l'animal était beau.

Le poil lustré, de grands yeux bruns, des naseaux noirs frémissants et de longues jambes musclées entraînées pour la course.

Mais Ygrith voyait le cheval tel qu'il était réellement : un monstre à la mâchoire capable de déchiqueter l'épaule d'une innocente jeune fille de neuf ans.

Elle voyait la lueur sournoise dans ses yeux trop grands qui lui mangeaient la face. Ses pattes fines capables de la rattraper pour la mettre en pièces.

Elle se figea, faisant s'arrêter Merlin qui la regarda avec étonnement.

-Ingrid ?

 _-No way_. Je ne monte pas sur ce monstre ! Pas question !

-Écoute... Tenta-t-il de tempérer en levant les mains devant lui en signe de paix.

-J'ai une cicatrice grosse comme le poing d'un gorille sur l'épaule à cause de cette créature malfaisante ! S'exclama, le teint pâle.

-Ingrid, je comprends tout à fait ta peur, mais soit tu montes sur Houlyaën, soit tu nous suis à pied. Et vu ton état...

Est-ce qu'il avait conscience d'avoir appelé sa jument « terre fraîche » en Draconian ?

Rien que ce fait fit un peu sourire Ygrith, qui se laissa docilement guider vers la bête à quatre pattes.

Elle lui adressa un regard noir d'avertissement en passant près de sa tête, et puis fixa la selle avec l'air d'un poisson mort.

Merlin lâcha un petit rire, puis l'attrapa par les hanches pour la hisser sur l'animal. Mue par un réflexe incompréhensible, elle posa ses pieds sur le cuir, et faillit les faire basculer au sol.

Après une bataille contre la phobie d'Ygrith et sa mauvaise volonté, elle finit par s'asseoir à peu près correctement, la mine boudeuse.

Merlin grimpa agilement devant elle, et elle faillit l'étouffer dans une étreinte un peu trop serrée.

Il lui tapota gentiment les bras pour la détendre, mais ce fut à peine si elle desserra sa poigne d'ours.

Résigné, il talonna les flancs d'Houlyaën, la faisant rejoindre la file des chevaliers.

Le voyage fut un vrai calvaire.

Ygrith n'était pas montée sur un cheval depuis cette fameuse année de ses neuf ans, quand Furoncle, le cheval fou du centre équestre où elle jouait parfois, l'avait mordue à l'épaule.

Et ses fesses le lui rappelaient douloureusement.

De plus, elle n'avait pas pris ses médicaments depuis... environ deux ou trois jours, et ses bronches commençaient à le lui rappeler.

Elle toussa, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort, faisant un bruit fort de trompette à chaque toux.

Finalement, ils durent s'arrêter, car elle s'étouffait elle-même, la gorge en feu et les larmes aux yeux.

Elle était bonne pour un mal de gorge, après ça...

-Ingrid ? Fit Merlin en s'approchant. Tout va bien ?

-O...ui... ça va... hum... se calmer...

Elle fit un geste pour qu'il reste éloigné, et reprit doucement son souffle, assez pour pouvoir murmurer un sort.

-נשימה, שלום של סימפונות, נשימה, fit-elle, si bas que personne ne l'entendit.

Ses yeux virèrent au doré une poignée de secondes.

Aussitôt, ce fut comme si une chape de plomb avait été enlevée de sa poitrine.

Elle respirait toujours en sifflant légèrement, mais la magie garderait la crise éloignée assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse faire léviter son sac jusqu'à elle une fois en sûreté.

La main contre le plexus solaire, elle se redressa, toujours appuyée contre un tronc d'arbre.

Vive les détresses respiratoires au Moyen-Âge...

Elle se tourna vers le serviteur et lui adressa un petit sourire, lui faisant comprendre que c'était passé et que tout allait bien.

-Tu veux que je leur demande de partir devant sans nous attendre pour que tu te reposes un peu ?

-Non, non, merci, sourit-elle en se dirigeant d'un pas conquérant vers Houlyaën. Pas question que je passe un jour de plus sur le dos d'un canasson ! Plus tôt nous serons à Camelot, plus tôt je témoignerais, et plus tôt je me reposerais.

De nouveau, il dût l'aider à monter en selle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que son discours ressemblait à celui d'Arthur, quand celui-ci était de mauvaise humeur et décidait d'embêter Merlin.

Généralement, ça arrivait durant les missions, pour la simple et bonne raison que son Altesse ne dormait pas assez et pas dans son lit moelleux aux milles coussins.

Il monta avec elle et ils furent bientôt repartis en direction de la forteresse.

Et Ygrith maudit mille fois la selle qui endolorissait ses fesses et qui brûlait l'intérieur de ses cuisses à force de les garder écartées.

Houlyaën fut maudite sur tellement de générations qu'elle doutait qu'elle tente un jour d'avoir une descendance, juste par précaution.

Entre-temps, elle avait dût s'endormir, car quand elle cligna des yeux, elle se rendit compte que le ciel était sombre et que la silhouette d'un château fort se détachait dans le crépuscule.

Elle se fustigea mentalement.

Ah, bravo, bravo Ygrith !

Maintenant, tu n'as aucune idée du chemin à emprunter pour retourner à la grotte et prendre soin de Cirothe et encore moins donner naissance à l'œuf !

Félicitations !

Elle fronça le nez quand ils arrivèrent à l'écurie.

Fut un temps où elle appréciait cette odeur de purin, mais désormais elle lui donnait envie de foutre le feu au bâtiment.

Ce qu'elle avait fait, quelques années auparavant, quand la colère et la peur avaient dominé son esprit. Une pure erreur, qu'elle n'avait jamais reproduite.

Son nez lui en voulait encore.

Elle ne bénit jamais autant sa petite taille que lorsqu'on avança un marche-pied pour l'aider à descendre sans encombre.

Elle eut l'impression que son sang circulait enfin librement vers le bas de son corps.

-Écoute, soupira Merlin en s'approchant d'elle, l'air gêné. Arthur pense qu'il serait plus judicieux que tu témoignes demain matin à la première heure. Il a dit qu'il valait mieux que Gaius te voie en premier, pour que tu sois au mieux de ta forme pour l'audience avec Uther. Et je pense comme lui, ne t'en fais pas ! C'est juste que... où vas-tu dormir, cette nuit ? Je veux dire...

-Sache, _Merlin_ , fit-elle en savourant le nom sur sa langue, que j'ai déjà dormi dans des endroits bien étranges. Une nuit de plus à la rue ne me tuera pas.

-En fait, j'ai une amie dans la ville basse... Elle s'appelle Guenièvre, et je suis sûr que si je lui demande, elle accepterait volontiers de...

-Non !

Son exclamation surpris le serviteur, comme les chevaliers qui s'occupaient de leurs montures.

Mais Ygrith les ignora, la rage bouillonnant en elle.

Hors de question de devoir quoi que se soit, même une vulgaire chaussette, à cette traîtresse !

Elle offrit un pauvre sourire à Merlin, et fit mine de s'évanouir. La bonne vieille ruse féminine qu'on voyait dans tous les films à l'eau de rose des années 90 et 2000...

Heureusement, la mode était passée vers 2010, pour disparaître dans les 2020.

Et encore plus heureusement, Merlin tomba dans le panneau.

Il rattrapa précipitamment le corps « d'Ingrid » entre ses bras, et prévint les chevaliers qu'il l'amenait sur-le-champ à Gaius.

Oh, elle avait hâte de revoir ce vieux hibou...

Oui, bon, ce n'était pas tout, mais être ballottée dans des bras frêles qui vous faisaient glisser toutes les dix secondes, ce n'était pas le top du confort.

Elle s'était pris bien des _ippon_ dans ses compétitions de judo.

Aucun ne lui avait fait aussi mal au dos que l'association mauvaises nuits + journée à cheval + bras de Merlin, et ce en un laps de temps assez court.

Elle donnerait sa vie pour un bon massage de son kinésithérapeute chinois...

Avoir un père fortuné avait ses privilèges.

Mais elle était plutôt sûre de chez sûre de ne pas revoir la couleur de son cabinet avant un bon bout de temps.

-Gaius ! S'écria Merlin en poussant une porte avec sa hanche.

-Ah, enfin de retour, toi, fit une voix chevrotante. Merlin, qui est cette jeune fille ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-C'est Ingrid, un témoin qui a vu le sorcier qui a provoqué l'orage. Elle a passé des jours en captivité, elle est épuisée, et tout à l'heure elle a eu une drôle de toux, comme si qu'elle s'étouffait avec un bourdon ! On était à l'écurie, et elle s'est évanouie...

-Mais dépêche-toi donc, pose cette pauvre jeune fille sur la table, allons !

Ah. Rajoutez « table de Gaius » à l'addition ci-dessus.

Oh là là, il allait lui falloir un bon bain chaud après tout ça...

Elle entendit des doigts claquer près de son oreille, et une main vérifier son pouls ainsi que sa respiration.

Moui, c'était plutôt conseillé si l'on souhaitait aider quelqu'un de malade. Merci d'y penser.

Il lui palpa aussi le visage, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, ainsi que la gorge, sûrement à la recherche de ganglions.

Elle avait toujours été fascinée par l'art du médecin de famille, et avait vu assez de docteurs pour toute une vie. Et même plus encore.

-Merlin, veux-tu bien aller me chercher de l'eau au puits ? Fit le médecin de la cour en se penchant sur ses fioles pour choisir laquelle donner à la jeune fille.

-Oui, Gaius.

Elle entendit la porte claquer.

Soudain, une odeur effroyable envahit son nez, et elle se redressa vivement en envoyant voler la fiole responsable d'un mouvement du poignet.

Nom d'un chien !

Ça sentait pire que les œufs pourris qu'elle avait retrouvés un jour au fond de son tiroir à chaussettes (Dieu seul sait comme ils avaient atterri là) !

Elle se tourna vers le médecin, debout à côté d'elle, qui la regardait avec un air peu dupe.

Lui aussi, il était la parfaite copie de Gaius Tobhibah, avec seulement la robe rouge en plus. Et les cheveux détachés, aussi.

Mais sinon, tout pareil.

Ses yeux noisette qui avaient l'air de tout savoir en ce bas monde, ses rides qui le faisaient ressembler à une vieille pomme de terre rabougrie.

Sa posture qui te faisait comprendre que si tu ne t'expliques pas rapidement, tu vas avoir des problèmes...

-Je m'appelle Ygrith Pendragon, née en 2029 à Brest. Je suis la fille d'Arthur Pendragon et Merlin Pendragon, né Emrys. Ils sont morts, et je suis venue du futur pour les retrouver. Je suis asthmatique depuis l'âge de quatre mois, je suis allergique au pollen de bouleau blanc et je suis végétarienne, débita-t-elle en un seul souffle.

Bonne entrée en matière.

Elle venait de choquer à vie le seul allié potentiel sur lequel elle comptait dans toute cette folie.

Et maintenant, comment elle faisait pour lui faire retrouver les couleurs qui avaient quitté son visage ?

* * *

 *** 1m52,4, on ne se moque pas. C'est très respectable.**

 **Très chers aventuriers, comme toujours, à votre gauche se trouve une buvette gratuite.**

 **Et à votre droite, le pupitre des Reviews !**

 **Prenez une pause pour vous-même, rafraîchissez-vous un peu, car l'aventure n'est pas finie !**


	3. Puissent-ils reposer en paix

**Aventuriers du dimanche, bonjour !**

 **J'ai le plaisir le de vous présenter, une fois de plus, la suite du périple trépidant d'Ygrith, et vous invite à prendre place sur ces merveilleux coussins de soie colorés !**

 **Etes-vous reposés, rafraîchis et disposés ?**

 **Nous pouvons donc commencer !**

* * *

Franchement, jamais elle n'aurait pu tenir une nuit de plus sans ses médicaments.

Accoudée à la fenêtre de la chambre de Merlin, elle regardait d'un air ravi son sac qui flottait paisiblement vers elle dans le ciel.

Plus loin, au niveau de la forêt, elle aperçu un reflet de flamme et sourit.

Cirothe lui manquait aussi, et elle espérait de tout son cœur que tout se passait bien pour elle. En huit mois, c'était la première fois qu'elles étaient séparées plus de quelques heures.

Et encore, quand les cours étaient finis pour Ygrith, celle-ci se précipitait à la maison pour enlacer son adorable bébé dragon.

Quand ce n'était pas Cirothe qui se faufilait à l'arrière de la voiture de son père pour aller la chercher au lycée...

Elle s'empara de son sac avec un petit soupir de soulagement.

Merlin était pour le moment retenu par ses fonctions auprès du prince Arthur, mais il n'y resterait pas indéfiniment.

Elle retourna auprès de Gaius, qui était entrain de ranger ses étagères comme ses pensées.

Il lui avait demandé des preuves, alors il en aurait.

Elle posa son sac sur la table à manger, et sortit un épais ouvrage à la couverture en cuir rouge. Le médecin, intrigué, s'approcha d'elle, et écarquilla les yeux quand elle ouvrit le livre supposé.

C'était un album photo, datant d'avant la naissance d'Ygrith.

-Ces images sont ce qu'on appelle des photographies, expliqua-t-elle en les désignant. C'est... difficile à expliquer. C'est un peu des tableaux miniaturisés, dirons-nous. Elles sont prises par un appareil photo ou un téléphone ou quelque chose du genre. Elles capturent l'instant, le rendent immortel, si vous voulez. Celles-ci couvrent la période 2016-2028, avant ma naissance. Et là, c'est mon père, Arthur Pendragon, à seize ans.

Sur le cliché, on voyait un adolescent en tenue de basket rouge et jaune, les cheveux complètement décoiffés et un sourire crétin aux lèvres.

Il était brillant de sueur, portait ses basket crades et ses chaussette sales à la main, l'autre tenant une petit bouteille d'eau toute cabossée et bientôt finie.

Et surtout, il était en pleine rue.

Son père lui avait parlé de cette fois-là, où son ami Gwaine Gauvain lui avait piqué son sac et ses affaires, histoire de l'attirer à l'extérieur pour l'embêter.

Elle sourit.

-Et là... c'est mon autre père, Merlin Emrys, à 1526 ans.

Pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait presque pas changé.

C'était toujours un garçon fin, dégingandé et au grand sourire un peu idiot, avec des cheveux noirs qui bouclaient sur ses oreilles décollées.

Son père était un peu dans un style émo, avec du khôl autour de ses yeux, des bracelets en acier et des piercings aux oreilles.

Il avait été pris en photo alors qu'il travaillait au milieu d'un parc, entouré par leurs amis, stylo en bouche et les yeux brillants.

À cette époque, ses parents n'étaient pas encore ensemble, et Arthur n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa mémoire.

Mais Merlin et lui étaient réunis, et c'était le principal.

-Je pourrais vous révéler des choses sur eux que vous n'auriez jamais soupçonnées, vous confier la « nouvelle » enfance d'Arthur Pendragon et vous en faire rire aux larmes. Mais avant toute chose... Je vous présente ma tante, Morgane Pendragon.

La lycéenne sur la photo faisait la grimace, langue tirée et joues aspirées, yeux qui louchent.

Elle avait une paire de lunettes fantaisie sur la tête, et ses longs cheveux étaient méchés de toutes les couleurs. Ses lèvres étaient peintes en violet, et elle avait un tatouage à l'épaule.

On était très loin du style médiéval et extrêmement féminin.

Sa tante avait les robes en horreur, fuyait les jupes et vouait un véritable culte à l'extravagance.

Ygrith eut un petit rire en voyant la mine effarée du médecin de la Cour.

C'était à peu près celle qu'elle avait faite quand on lui avait que sa tata chérie était une ancienne mégère au cœur de pierre et passant son temps à tenter d'assassiner les membres de sa famille.

-Je sais que la situation paraît complètement dingue, Gaius... Mais je dis la vérité, affirma-t-elle en plantant des yeux déterminés dans ceux du médecin. Mon nom, Ygrith, est le mélange d'Ygerne et Hunith, et mon deuxième prénom est Freya. Je crois que vous savez parfaitement d'où il me vient ?

-La Bastet, celle dont Merlin est tombé amoureux...

-… Et qu'il a remplacée assez vite, croyez-moi. Son amour pour mon père ne date pas de la réincarnation, soyez-en sûr.

Gaius ne répondit pas, mais son regard à peine surpris parla à sa place.

Il s'en doutait depuis longtemps, il fallait être aveugle ou sot pour ne pas voir l'évidence même.

Il hocha silencieusement la tête, et s'éloigna pour préparer le repas de Merlin, qui ne tarderait plus.

Ygrith, quant à elle, sortit une petite trousse blanche ornée d'une croix verte de son sac. Elle y prit un objet violet, circulaire et un peu épais.

Il l'observa alors qu'elle l'actionnait, collait sa bouche à un embout et aspirait profondément.

Ensuite, elle le rangea et prit une petite boîte blanche et bleue, en tira un rectangle argenté avec de drôles de petites bosses.

La jeune fille en poussa une, et un petit cachet jaune clair perça l'opercule. Cherchant autour d'elle, elle mit la main sur une cruche d'eau.

Elle mit le comprimé dans sa bouche, avant de prendre une lampée d'eau.

Elle rangea le tout, et remarqua finalement qu'il la fixait ouvertement.

Elle grimaça.

-Je suis asthmatique, je vous l'ai dit... Soupira-t-elle en prenant un autre cachet. C'est une maladie respiratoire, chronique dans mon cas. Je dois prendre un traitement quotidien, et j'ai aussi un traitement d'urgence. Le machin violet, c'est du Seretide 500mcg. C'est un bronchodilatateur et un corticoïde. En gros, il aide à dilater les bronches et diminue l'inflammation des poumons. Et l'autre truc, c'est du Singulair 10mg. Et, pour résumer, il améliore ma vie de pauvre petite asthmatique sévère mais sportive.

-Je sais ce qu'est l'asthme. La science semble avoir fait d'énormes progrès en 1500 ans, commenta simplement le médecin.

-Si vous le souhaitez, je pourrais vous apprendre tout ce que je sais, jeune _padawan_ , ricana-t-elle.

-Impertinente !

Elle rit plus franchement.

Quand elle était petite, elle passait son temps à le faire tourner en bourrique et rechignait à prendre son traitement.

Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'être différente, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que, étant une magicienne, elle était forcément différente des autres enfants.

Apparemment, ce n'était pas normal de faire léviter ses jouets seulement pour embêter son père qui les retrouvait toujours à des endroits improbables.

Elle alla poser son sac près du lit d'appoint que Merlin avait préparé pour elle quand il était revenu du puits.

Comme elle refusait la proposition de dormir chez Guenièvre, et que Gaius l'avait approuvée en insistant qu'elle devrait rester au cas où elle rechutait, ils avaient décidé de la faire dormir dans les appartements du médecin.

Si à la base Merlin avait proposé de lui céder sa chambre, elle avait vite refusé.

Elle ne voulait absolument pas déranger son papa, même s'il ignorait qui il était pour elle.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le serviteur en personne, et il entra d'un pas énergique et guilleret. Ygrith le trouva un peu enfantin, et s'en amusa.

Décidément, son père connaissait Merlin sur le bout des doigts...

Il lui avait tout dit, ou presque, de cet homme qu'elle aurait tant aimé connaître.

L'occasion se présentait, désormais.

-Je meurs de faim ! S'exclama-t-il en s'asseyant à table. Franchement, la prochaine fois qu'on part en voyage, j'embarque six pains de savon ! Vous avez de la chance de ne pas sentir les chaussettes d'Arthur, vous ! C'est fou ce qu'il peut sentir mauvais des pieds...

-Laisse-moi deviner, sourit Ygrith en prenant place en bout de table. Ça sent tellement fort que l'on s'attendrait presque à voir des champignons lui pousser entre les orteils, et ses chaussettes sont généralement trempées de transpiration, à tel point qu'on pourrait les essorer.

-Exactement ! Rit-il, les yeux brillants. Ah, d'ailleurs, j'aurais dû vous remercier plus tôt, mais votre idée pour réveiller le prince a parfaitement fonctionné, et il était même agréablement surpris que je l'ai réveillé en douceur, pour une fois. Autre chose à me conseiller peut-être ?

-Eh bien, vous devriez parfumer ses oreillers avec de la lavande et de la camomille, il s'endormira plus vite et n'en sera que de meilleure humeur au matin ! Mon père ne l'a jamais remarqué, mais il était bien moins ronchon avec ça.

-J'en prend note !

Ygrith eut un petit sourire.

Si seulement il savait que le prince et son père avaient exactement les mêmes problèmes parce qu'ils étaient la même personne... mais à des époques différentes.

Quand elle remarqua que Gaius lui avait mis une tranche de jambon à elle aussi, elle grimaça et se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être lui donner le sens de « végétarienne ».

Merlin accepta sa part avec un grand sourire quand elle la lui proposa.

Oui, décidément un grand estomac.

Et aussi une grande gueule, comme elle le constata lorsqu'il se mit à parler, faisant presque la conversation à lui tout seul.

Gaius et elle n'intervenaient que rarement, juste assez pour relancer le moulin à parole. Et ça la fit sourire autant que grincer des dents.

Alors c'était ça, l'effet qu'elle faisait aux gens qui mangeaient avec elle au lycée ? Normal que seule Jo la supporte !

Quand l'heure fut venue d'aller se coucher, une idée germa en Ygrith.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle serait incapable de dissimuler sa magie très longtemps, en tout cas dans les appartements de Gaius.

Peut-être qu'elle pouvait en parler à Merlin, lui demander son avis sur la question...

Après tout, quoi de mieux pour se rapprocher de lui de d'aborder les sujets qu'il aimait et auxquels il s'intéressait ?

Décidée, elle attendit que Gaius se couche et s'endorme pour aller toquer à la porte de la chambre du serviteur, après avoir vérifié qu'il y avait de la lumière sous la porte, histoire de ne pas le réveiller.

Elle entendit un vague « Entrez », et inspira profondément avant de pousser la porte.

-Merlin ? Excuse-moi si je te dérange...

-Non, non, non ! Vas-y, entre ! Sourit-il en cachant prestement un livre sous sa couverture. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Euh... Oui, enfin, non, je veux dire... C'est juste que... j'aurais une question à te poser.

-Je t'écoute. Oh, viens, assis-toi, tu seras plus à l'aise, fit-il en se décalant pour lui laisser une place sur le lit. Alors, cette question ?

-Quel est ton avis au sujet de la magie ? Dit-elle en un souffle tout en s'asseyant.

Aussitôt, elle vit une étincelle d'intérêt dans son regard, mêlée à de la méfiance.

Elle soupira de nouveau, réalisant que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure manière de poser cette question. Après tout, il était en constant danger de mort à cause de cette même magie.

Le roi Uther était vraiment aveugle comme un pot de chambre...

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

-Eh bien, imaginons que, de façon tout à fait hypothétique, cela va de soit, un ami vienne un jour te voir et t'annonce qu'il est magicien. Comment réagirais-tu ?

-Pourquoi une telle question ?

-Je cherche juste un allié, Merlin, alors veux-tu bien cesser de fuir et me répondre franchement s'il te plaît ?

Il prit son temps pour répondre.

Au début, il fixa ses mains, jointes et qui s'agitaient.

Puis le sol, ses yeux suivirent les veinures des planches et les petits trous causés par les vers à bois.

Et puis, les yeux d'Ingrid.

Ils lui étaient tellement familiers, mais il ne saurait dire où il avait bien pu les voir de prime abord.

Maintenant qu'elle avait le visage lavé, il remarqua que sa peau n'était pas rosée, mais avait des reflets miel, bien qu'elle soit pâle.

Elle avait aussi débarrassé ses cheveux de la poussière et de la saleté, et ses boucles noires encadraient son visage doux d'un rideau aile de corbeau.

Elle avait des cils longs, trop longs peut-être. Et ses sourcils étaient épais.

Et s'il avait eu un point de vue externe à la scène, il aurait peut-être remarqué à quel point ils se ressemblaient.

-Je chercherais à l'aider, souffla-t-il finalement en fixant de nouveau ses mains. Je lui dirais que rien ne change à mes yeux, qu'il est toujours l'ami que j'apprécie et en qui j'ai confiance. Je lui dirais que je comprends parfaitement pourquoi il a gardé ce secret aussi longtemps...

-Merlin.

-Ingrid ?

-Je sais pourquoi le sorcier m'a gardée en vie.

Il se tourna vivement vers elle, surpris.

Le fait qu'elle le regarde en coin, avec ses lunettes qui lui donnaient des yeux de chouette, était extrêmement perturbant.

Elle eut un petit sourire un peu triste, et, sans même prononcer la moindre formule, elle agita la main, ses yeux virant au doré.

De la neige se mit à tomber du plafond, et tourbillonna un moment, avant de disparaître, sans une seule trace.

Il y eu un instant de flottement entre eux, puis un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Merlin.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour commenter ce petit tour, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui.

-Je sais que tu as aussi des pouvoirs, Merlin.

-Comment le sais-tu ? S'étonna celui-ci, le regard de nouveau suspicieux.

-S'il te plaît, ne prends pas pour une débutante ! Soupira la lycéenne en se levant. J'ai beau n'avoir que dix-huit ans, cela reste dix-huit années passées avec ma magie ! Je suis capable de sentir quiconque a des dons autour de moi. Je soupçonne ma propre tante d'avoir voulu me cacher pour toujours sa propre magie sans cette faculté.

Il tourna la tête vers le mur, fuyant son regard inquisiteur.

Ses yeux, énormes à cause des verres de ses lunettes, étaient inquiétants. Beaucoup trop remplis d'émotions, brillants d'espoir et d'un million d'autres sentiments.

Un regard qui lui rappelait celui de sa propre mère, Hunith.

Il se racla la gorge, embarrassé.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu...

-Emrys, le coupa-t-elle, le réduisant au silence. Ce n'est pas un nom que l'on entend très souvent, n'est-ce pas ? Le sorcier m'en a parlé. Il faisait partie d'une petite communauté druide autrefois, et il avait la marque des Devins. Il a vu mon potentiel avant d'attaquer, et il a vu que je te rencontrerais. Il me l'a dit, Merlin Emrys, même si j'ai eu peine à le croire...

Ygrith ferma les yeux, en colère contre elle-même.

Comme toujours, elle s'enfonçait trop dans son mensonge. Et comme toujours, ça allait mal finir.

En même temps, ce n'était pas franchement bien plaisant d'apprendre qu'une personne que l'on côtoie nous ment depuis le début !

Pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois, elle poussa un profond soupir et sursauta violemment quand des flammes lui sortirent de la bouche.

Merlin, lui, était écroulé de rire, en boule sur son matelas et pleurant d'hilarité.

-Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça, Merlin ? Ricana-t-elle d'un air machiavélique. Tu te rends compte que tu viens de me déclarer la guerre ouvertement ? Et que tu vas le payer très cher ?

-J'ai plus d'années de pratique de la magie et des farces que toi ! Rétorqua-t-il, sûr de lui.

-J'ai dix-huit ans, tu en as... vingt-cinq je pense. Je suis complètement tarée et je baigne dans les grimoires depuis que j'ai appris à lire. Tu vas en baver, crois-moi !

Sur un accord commun, ils décidèrent d'en rester là pour ce soir, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de Gaius s'ils le réveillaient en bataillant.

Personne ne pouvait être psychologiquement prêt à affronter un Gaius au réveil et en rogne.

En encore moins en chemise de nuit, soyons honnêtes.

Elle salua son « nouvel ami » (qui, au passage, était un de ses pères) et retourna se coucher dans le lit d'appoint installé près de la cheminée à sa demande.

Celle-ci n'avait pas été utilisée depuis des lustres, en témoignait la couche de poussière qui y régnait. Elle la décrassa d'un mot et ramona magiquement le conduit.

Elle était frileuse, et déjà qu'elle supportait mal les nuits fraîches à son époque.

Si en plus elle devait affronter des nuits glaciales d'avant le réchauffement planétaire, elle allait finir en Croustibat de Findus®.

Et dire que cette marque existait encore à son époque...

Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, son ventre se tordit et elle grimaça.

Ça aussi, ça risquait d'être un problème.

Sans les portions de viande qu'elle ne mangeait pas, elle allait vite déchanter à cette époque où le tofu et autre steak de soja n'existaient pas.

Elle n'osait imaginer la tête de la populace si elle se mettait à se goinfrer d'insectes...

Elle grogna contre le régime un peu trop carnivore à son goût, et se pencha vers son sac.

Oh, qu'elle avait été intelligente d'apprendre ce sort !

Elle s'était inspirée d'Hermione Granger, dans Harry Potter, et l'avouait sans honte : oui, elle avait appliqué un sort d'extension indétectable à son sac.

Ce qui était fort pratique, avouons-le. Sauf qu'il portait un autre nom et était un peu plus complexe.

Elle ne pouvait pas choisir quel objet elle attraperait, il fallait qu'elle cherche un bon moment avant de mettre la main sur ce qu'elle désirait.

Sauf si, évidemment, elle l'avait rangé sur le dessus.

Ce qui était franchement plus facile à atteindre que le fond, qui n'existait pas vraiment.

-Ah, voilà ! Murmura-t-elle d'un ton victorieux.

Vive l'industrialisation et la découverte des fèves de cacao.

Pas nécessairement dans ce sens-là.

Elle tira du sac un long rectangle de papier glacé violet et l'ouvrit en inspirant profondément l'odeur de la tablette marron.

S'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle elle remerciait la société pourrie de son temps, c'était les tablettes maxi format de chocolat Milka® au lait alpin.

C'était terriblement bon.

Le chocolat qui fondait lentement sur la langue, contre le palais. Qui moussait sur les gencives, qui desservait une saveur inimitable...

Bon, elle allait devoir être particulièrement modérée, puisqu'elle n'avait pu acheter que neuf tablettes. Au prix de 300 balles, quand même.

Le chocolat était devenu tellement rare...

Elle prit un denier carré en soupirant de désespoir. Elle rangea son Saint Graal dans son sac, le mettant en évidence.

Bon, maintenant, mission « Dodo sur un lit dur comme de la pierre ».

Oh, elle sentait qu'elle allait apprécier le Moyen-Âge...

 **o0o**

Le réveil aurait put être moins doux, mais plus délicat tout de même.

Elle ricana lorsque Merlin s'assit vivement sur son lit, en proie à la panique face à la teinte rose fuchsia de sa peau. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, et sortit en le laissant la maudire sur six générations.

Ça lui apprendrais à lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque en lui faisant souffler des flammes !

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire quand Merlin hurla son faux nom d'une voix tout à fait féminine et aiguë.

Oh oui, elle adorait ce sort, qu'elle jetait souvent à ses amis quand il étaient un peu trop misogynes. Si seulement elle pouvait le jeter à toute la troupe de chevaliers de la veille...

Mais non, elle ne tenait franchement pas à perdre sa tête, finir comme Jeanne d'Arc.

Ou, pire encore, bannie.

-Eh bien, vous êtes tous deux bien agités dès le matin, fit Gaius en lui tendant une miche de pain. Que se passe-t-il donc ?

-Merlin m'a déclaré la guerre des farces, hier soir, sourit-elle en mordant à pleine dents dans son petit-déjeuner.

Le médecin haussa simplement un sourcil intrigué.

Il lâcha un rire enjoué en voyant un Merlin couleur framboise sortir de sa chambre en furie, le pantalon enfilé à l'envers dans la hâte.

Il la supplia à moitié de la débarrasser de cette voix geignarde et de cette peau fantaisiste.

Souriante, elle lui effleura le front du pouce, comme Rafiki dans « Le Roi Lion », et ses yeux devinrent dorés.

Le rose reflua, et il souffla de soulagement.

Voyant l'heure, il s'empressa de disparaître en direction des appartements royaux, une miche de pain sous le bras, et Ygrith ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Qu'y a-t-il encore ? Sourit le vieux médecin de la Cour.

-J'imagine juste la tête qu'il fera quand il se rendra compte que je lui ai laissé sa voix, ricana-t-elle d'un air conspirateur.

Gaius rit, et se dit que, peut-être, prendre cette jeune fille sous son aile n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

 **o0o**

Merlin était rouge écarlate, la honte semblait presque suinter de tous ses pores.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas le remarquer plus tôt ?

Il s'était précipité dans les cuisines pour récupérer le petit-déjeuner du prince, son propre morceau de pain dans la bouche.

Il avait salué tout le monde d'un hochement de tête de par le fait.

Et puis, il était allé réveiller Arthur, ouvrant ses rideaux, tirant sa couette, tout en babillant sur le monde et la beauté du jour.

Et même là, rien ne lui avait paru anormal.

C'était tellement coutumier, tellement anodin, que rien ne semblait pouvoir perturber cette routine.

Rien.

Jusqu'à ce moment.

-Merlin, peux-tu me dire pourquoi diable tu as la voix de Morgane lorsqu'elle avait huit ans ?

Alors Merlin avait clos ses lèvres, et avait rougi.

Et il avait remarqué que quelque chose était différent, aujourd'hui.

Entre autre chose, sa voix, par exemple.

Il laissa tomber la tunique qu'il portait, et se précipita à l'extérieur, à la recherche d'Ingrid.

La petite diablesse !

Merlin ignora impérieusement les cris d'Arthur, qui devait certainement enrager et prévoyait de le faire payer par mille corvées de plus.

Il fonça comme un boulet de canon vers les appartements de Gaius, et hurla de rage en les trouvant vide.

Le magicien se maudit de cet excès lorsque son propre cri lui apparu comme le son d'un chat que l'on égorgerait.

Oh, elle allait lui payer très cher !

Enfin, quand il lui mettrait la main dessus, bien entendu.

-Merlin ?

Il se tourna vers Sir Léon, le regard noir et la moue boudeuse.

Le chevalier haussa un sourcil amusé.

Cette expression donnait au serviteur un air enfantin et grognon. En un mot : adorable.

Mais il se garda bien de lui dire, n'ayant absolument pas envie de le vexer.

Il aimait bien ce petit valet maladroit à la langue bien pendue.

-Il semblerait que le prince Arthur te réclame à grands cris, lui fit-il remarquer. Je ne saurais trop te conseiller de le rejoindre le plus vite possible.

-Dès que j'aurais trouvé Gaius, répondit Merlin en rosissant à cause du timbre candide de sa voix.

-… Il est... Dans la salle du trône, avec Ingrid... Dis-moi, est-ce que c'est contagieux ?

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre.

Hochant sèchement de la tête, il s'en fut vers ladite salle, les lèvres pincées et le teint coquelicot.

Il se figea face à la porte à double battants, comprenant rapidement qu'une entrée en grande pompe ne serait pas vraiment judicieux.

Il grimaça et fit un détour par le passage des domestiques.

Pitié, pas Guenièvre...

-Ah, Merlin !

Il était maudit.

Sur huit générations, illégitimes ou non.

Ou alors, son père était maudit.

Ou sa mère, il paraît qu'Hunith était une vraie petite teigne dans son adolescence avec Gaius. Peut-être que la malédiction venait de lui.

Oui, c'était très certainement ça...

Le sorcier se tourna lentement vers son amie, qui souriait avec douceur.

Il lui rendit un sourire crispé, et il se fit l'effet d'un constipé quand il se vit dans le reflet du plat propre qu'elle tenait, sûrement pour le ramener aux cuisines pour qu'il soit rempli par le petit-déjeuner de Dame Morgane.

Guenièvre dû avoir cette impression aussi, puisqu'elle fronça les sourcils et l'observa un peu plus nettement.

-Est-ce que... Tout va bien, Merlin ?

Il hocha vivement la tête, ne souhaitant pour rien au monde ouvrir la bouche face à elle.

Elle était adorable, à toujours s'inquiéter pour les autres. Mais pour cette fois, il aurait aimé qu'elle soit un peu plus égocentrique.

Histoire qu'elle ne se fasse aucun souci pour lui, surtout là.

Et puis, il entendit un son qui lui colla un frisson d'appréhension.

-MEEEERLIIIN !

Il déglutit, et poussa délicatement Guenièvre de son chemin, pour pouvoir mieux se ruer dans la salle du trône, juste derrière une rangée de colonnes blanches.

Ingrid était là, dans sa robe verte qu'elle avait apparemment magiquement rapiécée.

Ses cheveux n'étaient plus un fouillis sans aucune grâce, mais une longue crinière de boucles noires qui lui tombaient au milieu du dos.

Ses lunettes argentées glissaient un peu sur son nez, vu qu'elle avait le visage baissé en signe de respect envers Uther.

Elle avait l'air fragile, pâle et menue, dans cet endroit qui allait sans doute ne faire qu'une bouchée d'elle.

Enfin, si elle n'avait pas eu son caractère.

Il la connaissait à peine, mais pouvait affirmer qu'elle était une forte tête.

Il suffisait de voir comment elle avait répondu à Sire Parador la veille, ou la farce dont il était l'objet...

Ygrith n'avait qu'une envie, que Gaius arrête de parler pour exposer son état de santé et sa propre investigation, pour qu'elle puisse livrer son joli petit discours.

Et qu'elle puisse rentrer dans les appartements du médecin lui piquer un bouquin, pour sortir de nouveau pour trouver un coin où bouquiner en paix.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Merlin qui la fixait avec une moue mécontente, et elle se retint à grand peine de ricaner.

Enfin une distraction !

Elle avait été plus que surprise de voir le roi Uther. Il était... complètement stéréotypé.

Étant donné qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré son grand-père, elle serait bien en peine de les comparer.

Il avait le regard dur et les traits coupés au couteau, et sa cicatrice au front accentuait son air sévère.

Ses vêtements sombres, agrémentés de nombreux colliers en argent et de gants noirs, lui donnaient un air froid et distant.

La veille, elle avait vu le prince, vêtu comme tous ses chevaliers, sans le moindre signe de distinction.

C'était bien plus louable que l'attitude du roi.

Il était bon envers son peuple, elle l'avait demandé à Gaius avant de venir. Ma sa haine de la magie sous toutes ses formes et sa sévérité le rendaient amer, tyrannique.

Elle grinça des dents.

Même dans les livres, on n'en dressait pas un portrait très avantageux.

-Avec votre accord, Votre Majesté, je vais maintenant laisser la parole à Ingrid, fille d'Armand, qui est notre principale intéressée, finit Gaius en reculant. Ingrid, chuchota-t-il à la jeune fille perdue dans ses pensées, c'est à toi, alors tu fais comme on a dit, d'accord ?

-Oui Gaius, fit-elle en prenant la place que le médecin venait de quitter, et faisant une révérence à peu près correcte. Votre Majesté, je suis Ingrid, fille d'Armand. Je viens d'une ferme de l'autre côté des montagnes blanches, un peu avant la frontière avec la Mercie.

Il la jaugea d'un air glacial, impassible, et elle dût se maîtriser pour ne pas lui envoyer son poing dans la face.

Si elle avait son jō entre les mains, il ferait moins le fier...

Elle pinça les lèvres lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin la bouche, déversant tout le mépris qu'il ressentait pour le moment à son égard. Et ce en quelques mots.

Impressionnant.

-Parle, jeune fille, je t'écoute. Parle-moi de ce magicien, raconte-moi tout ce qui s'est passé, ordonna le roi.

-Tout, Votre Majesté ?

-Tout.

-Eh bien, commença-t-elle en relevant la tête, plantant ses yeux droit dans ceux du souverain, faisant hoqueter d'horreur la Cour. Cela s'est produit il y a... un peu plus d'un mois, maintenant. Je vivais avec mon père, ma tante et leurs amis. J'ai grandi aux côtés de leurs enfants, ils sont tout aussi des membres de ma famille... on venait de finir la journée de travail, et on allait souper, quand... Quand on a frappé à la porte...

Le problème, lorsqu'on raconte une telle histoire, c'est qu'il y a toujours une part de vérité.

Elle senti sa gorge se nouer quand elle revit mentalement la scène. Elle avait l'impression que ça s'était déroulé des siècles auparavant...

Mais ce n'étaient que quelques mois, quelques malheureux mois.

-Mon père est allé ouvrir la porte. Enfin, il a tenté, mais on l'a défoncée avant même qu'il puisse l'atteindre. On a crié un peu et puis... ils ont envahi la maison. On aurait dit des ombres. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour qu'on puisse les compter... Ils entraient partout. Par les fenêtres, la porte, celle du jardin qui donnait sur la cour... C'était terrifiant...

Sa voix vacilla, sur le point de se briser comme du verre pilé.

Toute la foule s'était tue, pendue à ses lèvres. Ils ne se rendaient même pas compte du traumatisme qu'elle avait subi, ces abrutis...

Avides d'histoires et de ragots.

Elle les méprisait.

-Mon père, ma tante et leurs amis ont commencé à se battre, mais ils étaient trop nombreux... Souffla-t-elle, le regard éteint. Il y avait du sang partout, des cadavres qui faisaient des montagnes... Grithore s'est rapprochée de nous, et elle nous a dit de fuir. On a essayé de résister, mais elle avait une de ces poignes... elle nous a fichus à la porte. Elle m'a mis le petit frère de Cirothe dans les bras, et nous a obligées à nous cacher dans les réservoir à grains... C'était atroce, on entendait tout...

Les larmes dévalaient à présent ses joues rebondies, et elle essuya son nez plusieurs fois.

Les cris, le feu, le sang, tout repassait devant ses prunelles comme un film des plus macabres.

Les nobliaux chuchotaient dans son dos, la noyant de regards circonspects ou pleins d'une pitié affligeante. Les Dames s'éventaient, choquées par la violence de son récit.

Bande d'écervelés finis...

-Les hurlements de douleur de ma tante que l'on torturait par je ne sais quel moyen, les sorts qui pleuvaient, et le feu qui consumait peu à peu notre maison... Et puis, d'un coup, le silence. Un silence froid, mort, comme lors des batailles que me contait mon père, avant que la violence des coups ne s'abattent, avant que le sang n'abreuve les sols... J'ai entendu une voix qui parlait avec mon père, mon père qui se prenait des coups, qui crachait, qui n'arrêtait pas d'envoyer paître son tortionnaire... Le sorcier a fini par se lasser, et l'a achevé. Quand je l'ai compris, j'ai hurlé de colère, mais jamais je n'aurais dû... Ils nous ont retrouvés, et le sorcier était là... Il nous a sourit. Il était... il avait des cheveux noirs, bouclés et striés de gris... une petite barbe, et des yeux bleus, couleur de pluie... la trentaine, peut-être...

Un des conseillers du roi prit en note la description du meurtrier de sa famille.

S'ils pensaient pouvoir le retrouver, ils se fourraient le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Cet enfoiré allait naître dans 1500 ans, ils avaient le temps.

Crétins.

-Il nous a enlevés. On a marché des jours, et des jours... C'était atroce... Il y avait la puanteur des troupeaux qu'ils nous avaient volés à la ferme, la fatigue, les rires gras et immondes des mercenaires... Tous les jours, lorsqu'on s'arrêtait, le sorcier nous envoyait, Cirothe et moi, chercher des choses. Des plantes, des baies, des pierres... Et quand on passait près d'un village, il nous forçait à voler ces pauvres paysans... Et-et puis un matin, je me suis réveillée, et Cirothe et son frère n'étaient plus là... Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus, je sais juste que tout le monde a fait comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé... Et ça a continué... Tous les matins, un homme disparaissait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que le sorcier et moi...

Le regard du roi Uther se plissa, ne laissant visible de ses yeux qu'un mince filet couleur granit.

Mais Ygrith l'ignora superbement, perdue dans ses souvenirs et cherchant à en créer de nouveaux tout aussi crédibles.

Quitte à faire passer la magie comme malsaine, une fois de plus.

-Et puis on est arrivés près d'ici, et il m'a envoyée chercher des fleurs, de la belladone je crois... J'étais terrifiée à l'idée d'être la prochaine à disparaître, alors je l'ai fait... Quand je suis revenue, il avait allumé un feu, et il y avait posé un chaudron énorme. Il ne nous restait qu'une seule génisse dans tout le troupeau, et il l'a égorgée au-dessus du chaudron... Il a fait des choses étranges, et puis il a bu sa potion, et a commencé à réciter un truc dans une langue étrange. Ses yeux sont devenus jaunes et la terre s'est mise à trembler, le ciel à hurler... J'étais terrorisée, alors je me suis écartée, et j'ai remarqué que ça faisait comme une bulle autour de lui, parce que rien ne le touchait, pas même la pluie...

Bon, cette partie-là était plus ou moins tirée de la vérité.

Le dôme de brume l'avait effectivement protégée de la chute des pierres. Et elle était presque sûre qu'il l'aurait protégée contre la pluie si elle avait été dehors.

Du coup, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, si ?

-J'ai dû m'évanouir à un moment, parce que quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, il n'y avait plus rien... Plus personne, plus de chaudron, même plus de feu ou de cadavre de vache ! Alors j'ai couru, et j'ai rencontré Merlin... C'est comme je vous l'ai dit Votre Majesté...

Et merde.

Il y avait des différences entre ce discours, et celui qu'elle avait tenu la veille.

Mais bon, on n'avait qu'à utiliser la carte du « Je suis bouleversée, regardez, je pleure et j'ai une couverture! ».

Merci Sherlock.

Allez, on secoue un peu les épaules, histoire de faire bien, et on baisse la tête en grimaçant, même en geignant un peu tiens... Voilà, parfait, comme ça tout le monde y croit.

On en rajoute une couche en se prenant le visage entre les mains ? Bof, ça ne tuera personne. Sauf peut-être son amour-propre, mais ça, elle n'en avait pas beaucoup.

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule, et elle rencontra le regard peu dupe de Gaius.

Elle se retint de jurer.

Voilà, maintenant, il allait falloir qu'elle lui raconte toute la vérité !

Ah, elle imaginait déjà quel genre de cauchemars allaient la troubler pendant des semaines...

-Si vous le permettez, Votre Majesté, je vais ramener cette jeune fille à mes appartements. Elle est bouleversée, et je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse ajouter quoi que se soit aujourd'hui.

-Très bien. Mais, dites-moi, Gaius, qu'adviendra-t-il d'elle, désormais ? Demanda le souverain d'une voix froide. Elle n'a plus de maison, et n'était qu'une fermière.

-Eh bien, si vous le permettez, j'aurais grand besoin d'une assistante, Votre Altesse.

-Merlin ne vous sert-il pas déjà d'assistant ?

-Ce n'est qu'une solution temporaire, il a déjà son travail auprès du prince. Ingrid deviendra mon assistante, mais aussi mon apprentie. Nous sommes tous deux conscients que je ne saurais exercer mon art encore longtemps, Majesté, et qu'il me faut à tout prix trouver quelqu'un pour me remplacer. Elle a de bonnes compétences, j'ai pu en juger hier. Elle est prometteuse.

-Ainsi soit-il, soupira le roi en les fichant à la porte d'un mouvement de main.

Gaius s'inclina devant son roi, et lança un regard à Ygrith pour qu'elle l'imite.

Elle fit une courbette approximative, manquant de s'étaler au sol. Elle suivit le médecin à l'extérieur, un peu sonnée de la tournure des événements.

Devenir l'apprentie de Gaius ? Comme sa grand-mère, et accessoirement son père ?

Alors ça, c'était une sacrée surprise !

Il était sérieux ? Sérieusement sérieux ?

Non pas que ça la dérangeait, loin de là, elle rêvait de devenir médecin, mais ça la prenait de court.

Elle avait toujours admiré ce vieil hibou savant, à tel point qu'elle l'avait harcelé pendant un bon moment pour qu'il accepte de lui donner des cours de soutien en sciences.

-Ingrid !

-Woah, Merlin, tu as vraiment une voix de souris, fit-elle en souriant faiblement, toujours sous le choc.

-Je suis désolé pour tes parents.

Elle se figea.

Ils étaient au beau milieu de la cour.

Elle était traversée par des écuyers qui menaient les chevaux aux écuries ou au paddock, par des courtisans se rendant dans les jardins et des serviteurs qui courraient partout.

Un frisson parcouru le corps d'Ygrith, qui se retint de pleurer.

Bon sang, mais elle était une vraie fontaine depuis trois jours !

Mais l'entendre, _lui_ , lui dire qu'il était _désolé_ pour elle, c'était pire que tout.

C'était elle qui était désolée pour lui, elle qui était rongée par la culpabilité à chaque fois que son père Arthur l'amenait à la tombe de son amant perdu.

Elle qui regrettait d'être née simplement parce qu'elle avait enlevé la vie à la personne que son père aimait le plus au monde.

Elle qui était prête à échanger sa vie pour qu'Arthur retrouve Merlin, prête à parcourir 1500 ans en arrière pour le rencontrer enfin.

Elle serra les poings, et se mit à trembler furieusement.

Et il le remarqua dès qu'il posa sa main sur son épaule pour la réconforter.

Elle murmura la contre-sort à sa farce de mauvais goût.

-Écoute, fit-il avec sa voix d'origine. Je... Je sais ce que c'est, de perdre son père. Et j'imagine que perdre en plus sa mère, ce doit être...

-Je n'ai pas de mère, le coupa-t-elle. Il n'y avait que mon père, sa sœur, et moi. Je n'ai pas de mère.

-Je suis désolé...

Elle ne tint plus.

Elle se dégagea de son emprise, pour mieux se tourner vers lui et se jeter dans ses bras.

Elle n'avait pas de mère, non.

Juste un deuxième père, qui lui avait donné naissance au prix de sa vie et de sa magie. Elle se haïssait tellement pour ça... Elle se dégoûtait.

Après tout, elle avait volé ses dons.

Et sentir les bras de Merlin qui se serraient autour de ses épaules alors qu'elle inondait sa chemise de ses larmes, ça lui brisa encore un peu plus le cœur.

* * *

 **Oh, j'entends quelques reniflements dans le fond... Allons, allons, séchez vos larmes !**

 **Il se pourrait bien que la suite des événements soit meilleure !**

 **Mais avant, prenons le temps de nous éclaircir la voix. Buvez des boissons fraîches, combattez l'harassante chaleur de l'astre solaire !**

 **Le Pupitre est tout disposé à recevoir vos avis sur les péripéties et facéties d'Ygrith.**

 **A très vite !**


	4. Destinée mille fois exécutée

**Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices...**

 **Nous abordons maintenant le dernier chapitre des aventures d'Ygrith que les anciens de cette assemblée connaissent déjà.**

 **Le passé de la jeune sorcière, et le futur funeste de ses parents va enfin être révélé aux plus récents d'entre vous !**

 **Exceptionnellement, vous retrouverez les réponses aux Guests à la fin du chapitre !**

 **Installez-vous confortablement, munissez-vous de pop-corn et autres denrées, car l'aventure n'est pas terminée...**

* * *

Ygrith souffla sur sa tasse de thé, les yeux perdus dans les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre.

Gaius n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait tenu à allumer un feu en pleine journée, mais ça l'apaisait, alors il avait accepté bon gré mal gré.

Enroulée comme elle l'était dans sa couverture, on aurait dit un œuf, avec seulement sa tête et ses mains qui dépassaient.

Et encore, elle cachait ses mains dès que possible.

Il soupira et vint s'asseoir près d'elle, sur le lit d'appoint.

-Je t'écoute, souffla-t-il simplement.

-On a été pris par la 108e Brigade Inquisitoriale. La Nova Inquisition... Commença-t-elle, avant de grimacer et de reprendre. Non, il vaut mieux que j'explique tout depuis le début. En l'an 1231, le pape Grégoire IX introduit un nouveau, disons, projet auprès des tribunaux ecclésiastiques. C'est l'Inquisition, la première créée. Le tribunal de l'Inquisition avait un seul but : combattre l'hérésie. Et par hérésie, j'entends toutes ses formes. Croyances dites païennes, port du pantalon chez les femmes, sodomites, tout ce beau peuple.

Ah, ses cours d'histoire lui manquaient.

L'Église avait enfin relâché la pression qu'elle exerçait sur les États voisins du Vatican, soit les pays européens.

Les années noires et empreintes de faits sanglants étaient enfin dans les bouquins de cours.

Même son père en avait été étonné.

-Si les faits n'étaient pas établis, avérés, les accusés se retrouvaient avec une amende. Mais s'ils avaient le malheur d'être réellement hérétiques selon le dogme... Cela variait entre la confiscation de tous les biens, allant jusqu'à la peine de mort. Une petite partie de ce tribunal était, disons, _réservé_ à une catégorie d'hérétiques : les sorcières. Car, d'après eux, seule une femme pourrait pactiser avec le démon et ainsi devenir maléfique. Ils devraient rencontrer Mordred, tiens, ça leur ferait les pieds...

Gaïus sourit faiblement sous la tentative d'humour.

Ygrith lui rendit un regard quelque peu apaisé, sans être heureux pour autant. Difficile de l'être lorsqu'on racontait le massacre de son peuple...

-Enfin bon. Deux siècles plus tard, le livre le plus sanglant de l'histoire était écrit et publié : le _Malleus Maleficarum_ , soit « Le Marteau des sorcières ». Répugnante lecture, je ne le conseille pas. Il présentait des arguments théologiques et juridiques contre la sorcellerie, et fournissait des directives pour repérer et éliminer les sorcières. Nous étions la menace ultime, à l'époque. Nombreuses, trop nombreuses ont été les femmes brûlées à tort sur les bûchers, noyées, décapitées, torturées. La majorité n'avait même pas une seule once de magie en elles. C'était simplement des paysannes comme les autres...

Cette partie sombre de l'histoire la rendait toujours à la fois triste comme les pierres et furax.

Elle but son thé, et se brûla la langue.

Jurant, elle marmonna un sort pour refroidir un peu la boisson.

À ses côtés, Gaius était plongé dans un profond silence. Il comprenait à quel point il était dangereux pour le futur Albion que le roi Uther ait implanté la graine de la haine de la magie.

Si elle était enracinée trop profondément, qui sait ce que deviendrait le monde... Il se reprit lui-même.

Ygrith savait.

Il se tourna à demi vers elle, toute ouïe.

\- L'Inquisition a en quelque sorte disparu vers 1800, je ne connais pas la date précise. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle a été reformée en 1908, sous le nom de la Sacrée Congrégation du Saint-Office. Il n'y plus de bûcher, de décapitations, de noyades, mais qui sait ce qu'il se passe dans les tréfonds de l'Église... Et puis, la Nova Inquisition a été créée, en 2019. C'est une partie secrète de la Sacrée Congrégation, une part noire et sombre qui reprend les doctrines du Marteau des sorcières. Enfin, ça, c'est la version sur le papier. En réalité, celui qui en est à la tête, vous le connaissez bien. Il s'agit d'Uther Pendragon.

Le souffle du médecin se coupa.

Alors ce qu'il craignait depuis qu'elle avait commencé son histoire s'était finalement réalisé.

Quelle horreur...

Elle fit une pause, durant laquelle elle termina sa tasse de thé et alla s'en resservir une autre.

Elle marmonna de nouveau, et deux carrés blancs apparurent dans sa main. Elle les fit tomber dans sa tasse, et touilla avec une cuillère qu'elle avait ramenée.

Elle perdit de nouveau son regard dans l'âtre allumé.

-Uther a recouvré la mémoire de sa vie antérieure, soit celle que vous vivez maintenant, à peu près en même temps que son fils, mon père. En 2016, à vrai dire. Depuis cette année, il n'a qu'une idée en tête : traquer les dernières miettes de magie, jusqu'à en purger définitivement l'humanité. Cette haine dévastatrice l'a consumé, et apprendre que son gendre était Emrys lui-même n'a pas arrangé les choses. Elles se sont même empirées quand il a apprit que son fils l'avait demandé en mariage, après trois ans de vie commune. Il en a été anéanti, surtout quand il a compris que la magie de son fiancé ne dérangeait pas Arthur. Loin de là, il l'admirait même ! Fit-elle dans un petit sourire, qu'elle perdit bien vite. Mais ça a failli foirer. En décembre 2019, alors que mes pères sont sur le point de réciter leurs vœux devant les dieux de l'Ancienne Religion, Uther débarque avec la Première Brigade Inquisitoriale. Ils avaient été trahis.

Gaïus l'écoutait religieusement, comprenant qu'il était difficile pour elle d'en parler.

Après tout, s'il avait bien compris, elle n'avait jamais connu Merlin, son second géniteur. Et cette partie de l'histoire devait l'affecter énormément...

-Au début, tout le monde a cru que la moucharde était ma tante Morgane, vu son passé. Mais on a découvert quelques mois plus tard que ce n'était pas elle, la fautive. Guenièvre a été pardonnée pour sa trahison, parce que personne n'était mort. Mais les raids étaient de plus en plus fréquents, et on a fini par ne plus croire en elle.

-Mais pourquoi diable Guenièvre ferait-elle une chose pareille ? S'offusqua la médecin, qui était son ami.

-Vous n'avez vraiment pas une toute petite idée ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil sarcastique.

Et soudain, il comprit.

Arthur.

C'était évident.

Elle l'aimait depuis des années, et devait certainement l'aimer encore dans ce futur. Alors le voir épouser un homme, qui plus est Merlin, ça avait dû la rendre folle de jalousie...

Et, bien qu'elle soit terriblement fidèle et loyale à ses amis et à son prince, il n'était pas difficile pour lui d'imaginer qu'elle fasse cette erreur.

Après tout, peut-être que sa vie avait été bien moins facile, dans ce futur, et que cela jouait dans sa décision.

D'un hochement de tête, il demanda à Ygrith de continuer.

Ce qu'elle fit, après une gorgée de thé chaud.

-La Nova Inquisition s'est développée, et vite. À peine cinq ans après sa création, on comptait trente Brigades, disséminées à travers le monde, à la recherche de la plus petite trace de magie. Les créatures furent exterminées, jusqu'au dernier dragon. Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'ils croyaient, parce que Grithore et Athkor étaient bien vivants quand je suis née... Ils étaient les derniers, des descendants directs d'Aithusa et Kilgarrah. Ah, mais vous ne savez pas encore qui est Aithusa... Bah, vous verrez bien. Enfin bon...

Gaïus haussa un sourcil. Un autre dragon, vraiment ?

Il sentait que cette histoire n'allait pas lui plaire énormément...

Pour changer, tiens.

-Tout ça pour dire, je suis née en 2029, le douze août. Dix ans après la création de la Nova Inquisition. Et Merlin est mort ce jour-là... Les protections autour de nous se sont drastiquement affaiblies, jusqu'à ce que ma tante se charge de retrouver celle qui est sa sœur dans votre monde, Morgause Orcanie. À deux, elles ont eu assez de puissance pour renouveler les boucliers. Pendant dix-sept ans, personne ne nous a retrouvés. On vivait dans une grande maison, aux abords de la forêt de Paimpont, celle que vous appelez forêt de Brocéliande.

Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Le vieux médecin se doutait qu'elle était plongée dans un souvenir heureux et doux.

Il espérait sincèrement que cette enfant, car il lui était impossible de la voir autrement, vive plus tranquillement.

Elle en avait déjà trop vu dans sa courte vie.

-Mais Morgause s'est fait attrapée en 2045, et on l'a sauvagement torturée pendant des mois pour obtenir l'emplacement de notre communauté. Finalement, c'est son mari, Cenred, qui a dévoilé où nous vivions. Il pensait que ça sauverait à la fois sa femme et leur fille, mon amie Clarissa. Mais ils sont morts, tous les trois... Et c'est là, qu'on a découvert qui menait la 108ème Brigade Inquisitoriale, celle qui avait enlevé et assassiné les Orcanie. Mordred n'avait pas supporté de renaître sans le moindre pouvoir, alors que Morgause, Morgane, moi-même et d'autres en possédions. Et en 2046, accompagné de Guenièvre qui dirigeait la 104ème, il accomplissait de nouveau son destin...

Gaius savait, grâce à Kilgarrah et Merlin, que Mordred était celui qui mettrait fin aux jours d'Arthur. Et il comprit vite qu'elle avait vu son père mourir par la main du druide.

Il passa son bras autour des épaules d'Ygrith, qui tremblait des pieds à la tête.

Voir son père périr était déjà horrible en soi, mais voir son père périr _à cause de la magie_...

Pour une magicienne, qui plus est l'était depuis toujours, ce devait être une véritable torture.

Elle se laissa aller tout contre le médecin, retenant ses larmes qu'elle refusait de laisser couler pour la centième fois de la journée.

Et midi n'avait même pas encore sonné !

Elle finit son thé tranquillement, serrée contre ce presque-papy.

Celui-ci lui tapota l'épaule.

-Bon, si tu veux vraiment devenir mon assistante, il faut de suite commencer les cours ! Déclara-t-il en se redressant. Commençons par un cours d'anatomie élémentaire...

-Anatomie élémentaire ? Sourit-elle. Pas besoin, j'ai appris ça quand j'étais au collège, et je le révise régulièrement avec G- … votre autre vous. Je connais par cœur l'emplacement de chaque os, de chaque muscle et les organes internes et externes n'ont aucun secret pour moi !

Ils passèrent l'heure à revoir les parties du corps humain, sous l'insistance de Gaius.

Puis ils mangèrent en compagnie d'un Merlin renfrogné.

Apparemment, Arthur lui avait fait payer son éclat de ce matin en le martyrisant gaiement à l'entraînement, se servant de lui comme cible, entre autre choses.

Par la suite, le médecin dû aller à la Chambre du Conseil, et lui confia simplement un livre qu'elle devrait lire sur les onguents et autres pommades.

Elle se mit donc en quête d'un endroit paisible où elle pourrait lire tranquillement. Quand elle tomba sur nul autre que le prince Arthur, accompagné de Merlin.

Et quand elle dit tomber, c'est à prendre au sens littéral.

Obnubilée par son livre, elle vit pas l'escalier menant à la ville-basse, et rata deux marches, emportant avec elle celui qui montait.

À savoir, Arthur.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva les fesses dans la terre, complètement désorientée, avec un prince furibond allongé sur le dos devant elle.

Ah, et un Merlin hilare, aussi.

- _What the holy fucking fuck ?_ Lâcha-t-elle en clignant des yeux.

-Voudriez-vous bien regarder devant vous lorsque vous marchez, Ingrid ? Râla le prince en se relevant. Et toi, Merlin, arrête de rigoler ! Je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné ta disparition de ce matin, alors fais en sorte d'alléger ton cas au lieu de l'alourdir, tu veux ?

-C'est bon, j'arrête, j'arrête ! Rit Merlin en aidant Ygrith à se relever. Alors, quel est le livre qui peut te captiver au point où tu ne regardes même plus devant toi ?

-Sache qu'il y a énormément de livres qui arrivent à m'obnubiler à ce point-là, gros nigaud. Celui-ci m'a été prêté par Gaius. C'est un lexique d'onguents, comment les préparer, quels sont leurs effets, leurs contre-indications, leurs inventeurs... Fit-elle d'un ton passionné, les yeux pétillants. Tiens, là, regarde. C'est un baume à base de menthe et de myosotis. D'une, il sent très bon, je l'ai senti chez Gaius. Et de deux il réduit les infections des brûlures. Et c'est fascinant, parce que ces plantes ne servent pas du tout à ça à la base ! Et là, c'est un tranquillisant pour...

-Je crois que tu épuises ta salive pour rien, coupa le prince en ricanant. Il ne comprend pas un mot de ce que tu lui racontes !

-Excusez mon impertinence, sire, mais est-ce que cela s'applique à vous, ou à Merlin qui est accessoirement l'assistant de Gaius depuis de nombreuses années ?

Le sourire du prince fondit un peu, et il fronça les sourcils.

Mais Ygrith n'attendit pas la réponse.

Elle salua ses pères, un petit sourire obnubilé aux lèvres, et se remit à la recherche d'un coin paisible où elle pourrait lire sans être dérangée, ou sans danger.

Elle déambula un long moment dans la ville-basse, trébuchant parfois et se retrouvant souvent à des endroits tout-à-fait improbables.

Comme une forge bouillonnante ou encore l'arrière boutique d'un marchand de tissus.

Bon, elle s'était faite éjecter de chez ce dernier, mais passons.

Elle déambulait donc, complètement immergée dans les solutions pharmaceutiques à base de plantes médicinales qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnées.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur un spectacle qui la mit en rage.

 **o0o**

Arthur pestait encore à propos de l'insubordination de la jeune Ingrid, et Merlin ne pouvait s'empêcher de remuer le couteau dans la plaie en pouffant ou en lui envoyant des piques.

Peu, bien peu étaient les personnes qui oseraient tenir tête de la sorte au prince de Camelot, et il commençait à croire que la vie à la citadelle allait virer au cirque avec cette fille entre leurs murs.

Entre les farces qu'ils se jouaient, son répondant envers le fils du roi et le fait qu'une jeune fille soit l'apprentie du médecin de la cour, il se demandait comment tout cela allait finir.

Peut-être deviendrait-elle la première femme médecin de la cour ?

Sa mère avait étudié auprès de Gaius avant de partir pour Ealdor, là où il n'y avait aucun médecin.

C'est pourquoi accepter une femme à cette fonction avait été plus simple.

Mais à la cour du roi de Camelot ?

Jamais on n'avait vu chose pareille, même Alice n'avait pas été une soignante officielle.

Surtout Alice, en fait.

-Oh, allez, sire ! Sourit-il. Vous n'allez pas bouder toute la journée !

-Un prince ne boude pas, Merlin.

-Un prince non, mais un Arthur dont l'honneur a été mis à mal par une jeune fille...

-Merlin !

Celui-ci explosa de rire et s'enfuit à toutes jambes, tandis que le fils d'Uther le prenait en chasse à travers Camelot.

Pour rien au monde Arthur ne l'avouerait, mais il appréciait plus que de raison ces moments avec son valet.

Ils étaient rares, les instants où il pouvait oublier la couronne posée sur sa tête depuis sa naissance et agir comme un jeune de son âge le ferait.

Lorsqu'il sautait au-dessus des meules de foin pour retrouver son ami qui s'était caché, il n'était plus question d'Arthur Pendragon, prince héritier de Camelot et champion des tournois.

Et Merlin n'était plus le paysan assigné à son service personnel.

Ils étaient Arthur et Merlin, deux amis qui se taquinaient et jouaient comme des gosses.

Les écuries sentaient le purin, signe que les écuyers n'étaient pas passés.

Arthur savait que Merlin s'était caché dans la réserve de foin au-dessus des box, il l'avait vu s'y faufiler avant d'y pénétrer lui-même.

Arthur était bon chasseur, et pour le moment sa proie avait des boucles noires et de grands yeux d'un bleu irréel.

Aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, il grimpa à l'échelle en tentant de la faire grincer le moins possible.

Il escalada par la suite une des meules, en grognant contre les fétus de paille qui se glissaient dans ses vêtements.

Il se plaqua contre le foin et, du haut de son poste d'observation, tenta de déterminer la position de sa proie.

Ça ne lui prit pas longtemps : il aperçut du coin de l'œil un morceau de tissu écarlate, couleur du haut de son valet aujourd'hui.

Doucement, il se faufila contre la meule en descendant et se glissa furtivement vers l'endroit où il avait repéré son ami.

Celui-ci était roulé en boule tout contre un ballot de foin, tentant de se faire minuscule tout en jetant des regards en coin à l'entrée des écuries, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres ourlées.

-Pour Camelot ! Hurla Arthur en se jetant sur Merlin.

Ce dernier poussa un cri de surprise plutôt aigu, sursautant alors que le corps lourd de muscles du prince s'écrasait sur lui.

Ils roulèrent en riant dans la paille, bataillant pour avoir le dessus.

Ils restaient gentils, mais se frappaient et se pinçaient comme dans un vrai combat.

Finalement, Arthur plaqua Merlin contre les planches de la réserve, s'assit sur les hanches maigres de son valet et lui maintint les bras au-dessus de la tête.

Il affichait un sourire vainqueur et ses yeux pétillaient.

Le brun tenta de se dégager en gigotant comme un vermisseau, mais c'était sans compter sur les années d'entraînement chevaleresque qu'avaient suivi Arthur.

Il lui jeta un regard venimeux en pinçant les lèvres.

-J'ai gagné, fit simplement le prince d'un air suffisant.

-Pour cette fois ! Si vous me lâchiez, vous ne diriez plus ça !

Le blond éclata de rire.

La moue contrite de Merlin était adorable, il ressemblait à un enfant qui refusait d'admettre qu'il s'était fait battre par une fille.

Comme lui lorsqu'il taquinait le fer aux côtés de Morgane, dans son enfance.

Arthur décida de ne pas bouger tant que son irrespectueux de valet n'avait pas déclaré sa suprématie totale.

Il s'installa confortablement sur le bassin du paysan, ramenant les mains qu'il tenait toujours prisonnières contre le flanc de son subordonné.

Ils passèrent un bon quart d'heure ainsi, à se lancer des piques et à rire.

Le silence s'installa doucement.

C'était tout simplement paisible et confortable.

Bon, peut-être pas pour Merlin, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Merlin tira légèrement sur ses mains, et Arthur accepta de les lâcher. Le brun se frotta le nez en éternuant et le prince eut un petit sourire parce qu'il ressemblait à une souris.

Le regard de Merlin fut attiré sur ce sourire, et lança une œillade furibonde au jeune homme qui refusait toujours de bouger.

Et comme très souvent, ils finirent par se perdre dans le regard de l'autre.

À chaque fois, Arthur oubliait qu'il fixait les yeux d'une personne, tant ce bleu était pur, parfait.

Il connaissait par cœur les nuances sous l'influence de la lumière, la petite tâche en bas à gauche de son iris droit.

Cela faisait presque trois ans qu'il avait appris à s'immerger dans ce bleu trop bleu.

Il ne remarqua pas que les joues de Merlin se tintaient au fur et à mesure de rose, ni qu'il avait l'air de tenter de retenir quelque chose.

Et encore moins qu'il déplaçait ses mains sur les hanches du prince.

Soudain, Arthur se retrouva plaqué à son tour contre le sol, un Merlin fier de son coup penché sur lui, une lueur illuminant son regard et un sourire espiègle fendant son visage pâle.

-Je vous avez bien dit que si vous me lâchiez vous ne seriez plus vainqueur très longtemps !

-Tu as triché, bouda le blond en détournant les yeux.

-En quoi ?

Arthur ne répondit pas, comme souvent.

Dès qu'il était question de leurs échanges oculaires, il devenait muet comme une tombe.

Et, bien qu'il n'en dise rien, ça agaçait de plus en plus Merlin.

Il soupira et se releva, tendant la main à son prince pour l'aider à se relever à son tour. Ils époussetèrent leurs vêtements et chassèrent les fétus de paille de leurs cheveux et redescendirent.

En sortant de l'écurie, ils faillirent entrer en collision avec deux jeunes femmes qui se hâtaient vers quelque chose.

Merlin et Arthur échangèrent un regard intrigué quand ils remarquèrent que tout le monde dans les rues bifurquait dans cette direction.

D'un accord tacite, ils décidèrent de suivre le mouvement et se rendirent peu à peu compte que les villageois se dirigeaient vers le terrain d'entraînement des chevaliers.

Et il n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise.

Quand ils réussirent à percer la foule attroupée, ils restèrent sans voix.

Ingrid, cinq pieds de haut et mince comme une brindille, se mesurait à Sire Parador, un des chevaliers qui donnaient le plus de fil à retordre à Arthur.

Lui et deux autres soldats passaient leur temps entre les entraînements, leurs lits et la taverne du Soleil Levant.

Le reste du temps, ils le consacraient à remettre en cause la légitimité du prince, de ses ordres et à peu près toute forme d'autorité.

Parador faisait bien deux voire trois fois la taille d'Ingrid, avait des muscles épais et était plus qu'adroit avec une épée.

Ce que regrettait profondément Arthur à vrai dire : si au moins il avait été mauvais, il aurait pu trouver une raison pour le renvoyer chez sa famille.

Mais malgré sa corpulence et son adresse au combat, Ingrid ne lui cédait pas un pouce de terrain.

Et c'était surprenant de la voir se battre.

Elle se mouvait comme un serpent, une vipère ou une anguille. Elle n'était armée que de ses poings et de ses pieds, mais les utilisait de façon étrange et pourtant diablement efficace.

Elle avait une lèvre éclatée, une joue écorchée, la robe déchirée en lambeaux, et elle était toujours debout. Rares étaient les femmes aussi tenaces que Morgane ou Guenièvre, pourtant.

Du moins, de ce qu'en pensait Arthur.

D'ailleurs, ce qui l'avait surpris voire choqué, c'était qu'elle portait un pantalon sous sa robe. Un pantalon comme pourrait en porter Gwen lors de longs voyages.

Ses lunettes étaient dans les mains d'une jeune femme à quelques pas du duo combatif.

-Elle est rapide, fit remarquer Merlin à son oreille. Et elle vise les jambes, le point faible des chevaliers. Elle est douée...

-Qu'est-ce que tu y connais, toi ?

-Sire, ça fait pratiquement trois ans que je suis au service de l'homme à la tête de cette troupe de brutes. J'ai fini par m'y connaître un minimum pour pouvoir comprendre vos monologues après les entraînements.

Arthur lui jeta un regard en coin, puis reporta son attention sur le combat.

Et il devait admettre que le valet avait raison.

Les mouvements de la jeune fille étaient vifs, souples et précis.

Elle fut envoyée au sol d'une poussée, mais elle en profita pour planter ses paumes au sol et pour frapper du pied l'arrière du genou du combattant.

Surpris, Parador plia le genou et failli tomber, mais se rattrapa en plantant son épée dans le sol.

Ingrid profita de ce répit pour attraper une lance et la planta à son tour dans la terre. Elle la pencha et en brisa le fer d'un coup de pied.

La foule était en délire, et Arthur aperçut quelques personnes qui menaient des paris.

Il ne pouvait pas le leur reprocher, ils avaient eu peu de distractions ces derniers temps, ils devaient s'ennuyer ferme.

Le moindre événement prenait des proportions énormes.

Peut-être était-il temps d'organiser un nouveau tournois...

-Oh ! S'exclama Merlin.

Le prince se focalisa sur le combat, et écarquilla les yeux à son tour.

Ingrid usait de la lance de façon... peu conventionnelle.

Au lieu de tenter de piquer son adversaire, elle faisait tournoyer la barre en bois dans ses mains.

Elle tordait agilement les poignets et Arthur se souvint d'un peuple de l'est qui usait des mêmes techniques.

Elle asséna son arme si vivement qu'il ne comprit qu'après coup pourquoi Parador se tenait le bras.

C'est alors qu'Arthur remarqua le sourire qu'arborait la jeune fille.

Ses boucles terreuses volaient autour de sa tête comme elle se déplaçait d'un pas dansant, se courbant de façon incroyable pour esquiver les attaques du chevalier.

Son air farouche et déterminé était désarmant, et elle ne semblait pas vraiment se préoccuper de ses blessures.

Elle essuya le sang qui perlait à sa lèvre fendue et adressa un sourire carnassier au soldat.

-C'est tout ce que t'as, gros tas ? Ricana-t-elle. Tu penses toujours que les femmes sont inférieures aux hommes ?

-Tu n'es qu'une sale ribaude ! Tonna l'homme, écumant de rage. Et la petite catin que tu protèges n'est pas mieux !

Quand Ingrid perdit son sourire et afficha une colère froide, Arthur comprit deux choses.

D'une, elle pouvait être vraiment dangereuse, quel que soit son sexe.

De deux, jamais plus il ne manquerait de respect à une femme, et encore moins en sa présence.

Il vit Ingrid bander ses muscles, glisser un pied loin devant elle, plia sa jambe restée en arrière. Sa position était à la fois faciale et latérale.

Le bras qui ne tenait pas la lance se plaça devant son visage, paume vers son adversaire, tandis que l'autre se courbait de façon étrangement menaçante au-dessus de sa tête.

La tension saturait l'air.

Parador récupéra son arme et se mit en position offensive à son tour, jaugeant du regard la position quelque peu ridicule de la jeune fille.

Mais celle-ci ne cilla pas, et attendit patiemment qu'il se décide à bouger.

-Elle commence à s'épuiser, elle ne semble pas très endurante, fit remarquer Merlin à voix basse.

Et en effet, la poitrine d'Ingrid se soulevait rapidement et ses joues étaient rougies. C'était bien le seul défaut de sa « cuirasse ».

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

Quoiqu'elle fasse désormais, ce serait sa dernière attaque.

Elle était morte de fatigue, il le voyait bien.

Son œil était aguerri pour ce genre de détails, et il semblait bien qu'elle avait conscience de sa propre faiblesse momentanée.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose sur son biceps et jeta un regard surpris à la main fermement accrochée à sa tunique.

Il remonta son regard le long du bras rattaché à la main, et vit que Merlin était vraiment stressé quant à l'issue de ce combat.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Comment pouvait-il s'être attaché à elle aussi vite ? Bof, ce garçon était un mystère ambulant.

Il tapota maladroitement la main crispée de son ami, tentant de le rassurer. Mais son attention fut vite détournée de Merlin, et par nulle autre qu'Ingrid.

S'il avait pu constater qu'elle était rapide, il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point là. En quelques millisecondes, elle avait comblé l'écart entre elle et Parador.

Elle brandit la lance, la planta dans le sol aux pieds du chevalier et l'agrippa à deux mains.

Usant de l'élan de sa course, elle se propulsa, prenant appui sur la tige de bois, et envoya son talon droit dans l'œil du guerrier.

Le coup l'assomma, et il tomba vite au sol.

Elle atterri d'un mouvement à la fois gracieux et précipité, et se redressa, dominant la carcasse du vaincu du haut de ses cinq pieds de haut.

Elle était épuisée, ses joues étaient rouges, son souffle haché et saccadé, mais ses bras et ses jambes ne tremblaient pas, signe qu'elle pratiquait régulièrement.

La foule éclata.

Certains riaient, au comble du ravissement car ayant gagné leur pari, tandis que d'autres hurlaient à la tricherie.

Les plus bruyantes étaient sans conteste les femmes, qui semblaient avoir trouvé une figure à aduler.

La jeune femme qui tenait les lunettes d'Ingrid accouru vers elle, l'air paniqué.

Mais Merlin fut plus rapide.

En quelques enjambées, il était aux côtés de la jeune fille et la prenait par les épaules.

De là où il était, Arthur n'entendait rien, mais il avait l'air de lui passer un savon tout en lui demandant son état.

Elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux violente, mais adressa tout de même un grand sourire au valet.

Le prince décida de finalement s'en mêler et fit un pas hors du cercle de badauds.

Le silence s'installa tandis qu'il avançait d'un bon pas vers la brunette, qui enfilait ses lunettes.

Se rendant sûrement compte du silence installé, elle se retourna vers lui, les épaules toujours agitées par une respiration un peu trop rapide et léchant la plaie sur sa lèvre.

Il se planta face à elle, jambes écartées, bras croisés sur son torse, le visage fermé.

-Eh bien, tu viens de nous offrir un sacré divertissement, Ingrid. Et maintenant que l'effervescence est retombée, peut-être que tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à me dire pour quelle raison tu viens de régler son compte à un de mes chevaliers ?

-Vous appelez ça un chevalier ? Ricana-t-elle en montrant du pouce le vaincu. Moi, j'appelle ça une lopette qui tient à peine dans son froc. Enfin bref, mon avis compte pas, soupira-t-elle en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches. Vous voyez cette jeune femme ?

-Joséfine, votre Altesse, s'empressa de se courber ladite jeune femme.

La jeune femme en question avait les cheveux coupés très courts, à ras des oreilles, comme un homme.

Brune, de taille moyenne et des yeux très clairs.

Et autre chose : elle était vêtue comme un homme, et rien hormis son visage en forme de cœur et ses hanches rondes n'attestait de son sexe.

À part ces détails, elle était parfaitement androgyne.

Mais néanmoins banale à pleurer.

Arthur haussa un sourcil à l'encontre d'Ingrid, l'enjoignant à continuer son récit.

-Sachez qu'avant sa rencontre avec « sir » Parador, ses cheveux étaient longs. Vous pouvez vérifier, il y a une tresse de cheveux bruns qui traîne quelque part par terre, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix pleine de hargne. Mais ce n'est pas tout : en passant devant la taverne, j'ai vu cet homme l'agresser, la forçant à des pratiques... peu chastes, dirons-nous. Sous son refus, il l'a tirée jusqu'ici par les cheveux, puis l'a brutalisée. Je suis intervenue pour lui demander d'arrêter, il m'a insultée. Elle a tenté de fuir, c'est alors qu'il lui a tranché les cheveux. Il a tenu des propos hautement insultants à notre encontre à toutes les deux, et lorsque j'ai tenté de lui faire lâcher sa prise, il m'a frappé, énonça-t-elle d'une voix égale en montrant sa lèvre éclatée. Je n'ai pas été élevée dans l'optique de l'écraser face à l'adversité, alors j'ai répondu. C'est de là que tout est parti. Vous connaissez la suite.

-Vous attestez donc qu'il s'agissait de légitime défense ?

-Ouep. Et j'ajouterais qu'il était plus rempli de bière et de vin qu'un fût de la cave de votre père.

-MENSONGE ! SORCIERE ! C'EST ELLE QUI M'A ATTAQUE ! Rugit ledit chevalier en se réveillant.

Le regard d'Arthur passa de l'une à l'autre.

Oh, oui, bien sûr.

Elle était haute comme trois pommes et aussi agressive qu'un chaton lorsqu'on ne venait pas lui chercher des puces, mais à part ça elle l'avait agressé et violenté de façon gratuite.

Alors qu'il était un chevalier aguerri.

Oui, tout-à-fait.

Il regarda la jeune Joséfine, remarquant alors les marques sur ses bras et son visage. Il y avait témoin, et vu la populace amassée, il n'y en avait pas qu'un.

De plus, cela faisait un bon moment qu'il cherchait une bonne raison de le foutre à la porte, et Ingrid la lui servait sur un plateau doré.

En parlant d'Ingrid, son état commençait à l'inquiéter.

Elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver une respiration normale, et ses inspirations se faisaient sifflantes. Son teint était pâle et ses yeux vagues, comme si elle se concentrait pour respirer.

Il n'aurait pas dû lui demander un témoignage dans cet état.

Il grimaça et échangea un regard avec Merlin.

-Emmène-la voir Gaius, elle est mal en point. Vous, fit-il en pointant du doigt Joséfine, vous restez avec moi. Vous êtes un témoin clé. Vous, Parador... Par les Anciens Dieux, levez-vous ! Ayez un minimum de dignité ! Suivez-nous, nous allons voir le roi pour établir la justice.

Le temps que le chevalier soit sur ses pieds, Arthur regarda Merlin qui s'éloignait avec la jeune Ingrid pendue à son bras, une inquiétude irrationnelle serrant son cœur.

 **o0o**

Ygrith fit tourner entre ses mains le tube de sa chambre d'inhalation, perdue dans ses pensées.

Après que Merlin l'ait ramenée, ils avaient dû ruser pour le faire quitter les appartements du médecin de cour.

L'argument qui avait fait mouche concernait Arthur et son manque de témoins pour le procès.

En fait, dès que le nom « Arthur » était prononcé, Merlin changeait du tout au tout.

C'était pour ainsi dire magique.

Elle était positivement sûre de chez sûre qu'elle serait capable de lui faire croire que le château était attaqué par des oursons en guimauve à paillettes et que leur cible était Arthur, tout simplement en prononçant ce nom.

Gaius la regardait avec ce même regard qu'il lui servait à chaque fois qu'elle avait fait une bêtise dans son cabinet médical.

Une fois, elle avait fait tomber le squelette près de son bureau. Sa punition avait été de replacer tous les os, même les minuscules, tout en les nommant et sans aide.

Après six ou sept fois, elle avait compris la leçon. Et avait appris par cœur le squelette humain par la même occasion.

Mais là, sa bêtise était un peu plus grosse qu'une simple bourde d'enfant.

Fortiche comme elle l'était, elle s'était sûrement débrouillée pour se mettre à dos tout Camelot. Et principalement les chevaliers...

Elle allait devoir comparaître devant le roi, à peine quelques heures après qu'il l'ait acceptée dans sa citadelle.

Ygrith avait besoin de vodka, là, tout de suite.

Elle s'en était sortie avec quelques désagréments mineurs, comme sa lèvre éclatée, une joue écorchée, une estafilade le long de son bras et des bleus un peu partout.

Le médecin avait dû bander son bras, et avait étalé une pâte odorante sur son visage.

Quand elle avait essayé de plaisanter sur la couleur douteuse du mélange, elle s'était heurtée au regard grave du médecin et avait ravalé sa blague.

Le vieil hibou pouvait être terrifiant parfois.

-Si j'avais encore des doutes, ils ne sont plus, marmonna-t-il en rangeant son bocal plein de pommade. Tu es aussi entêtée et tête brûlée que tes pères !

-Je sais que ça ne vaut rien de dire ça, mais il l'avait bien cherché ! Bougonna-t-elle en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac enchanté. Si vous aviez été témoin de la scène, je vous promets que vous comprendriez mieux pourquoi j'ai agi comme ça !

-Je comprends parfaitement, détrompe-toi. Il n'empêche, n'oublie pas de faire profil bas pour le moment, tu viens d'arriver. Et le roi Uther n'est pas clément lorsqu'on s'en prend à ses chevaliers.

Dit comme ça, ça ressemblait à l'amour d'un coach pour ses favoris dans son équipe de sport.

Elle eu un reniflement dédaigneux et s'empara vivement de la robe jaune que lui tendait Gaius.

Un cadeau de Guenièvre, pour son plus grand déplaisir.

Il valait mieux pour la servante qu'elle ne la croise pas alors qu'elle était en pétard. Ygrith avait un vrai sale caractère, le genre à prendre la mouche facilement si elle n'était pas calmée.

En enfilant le vêtement en bougonnant, elle remarqua qu'il avait été reprisé pas mal de fois, notamment au niveau de la poitrine et des manches.

Elle conclu donc à une vieille robe de jeune fille que la servante ne mettait plus depuis des lustres.

La jeune fille grimaça quand la jupe toucha le sol quand elle la relâcha.

Elle tenait sa taille de microbe de sa grand-mère Pendragon, et honnêtement, elle s'en serait bien passée.

À cause de ça, tout le monde la traitait comme une gosse. Effet renforcé par son visage et son air de poupée en porcelaine, comme le disait si bien sa tante et son père.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs très fier de l'air ahuri de bébé chouette de sa fille. Il disait que ça lui rappelait Merlin.

Elle ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi, même en l'ayant rencontré, mais bon, la logique d'Arthur Pendragon n'en était une qu'à ses yeux.

-Cesse donc de rêvasser et hâte-toi ! La dépêcha Gaius en apparaissant derrière le paravent après s'être assuré qu'elle était vêtue. Un garde est venu nous chercher, le roi s'impatiente.

-J'arrive, ça va ! S'agaça-t-elle en sortant, suivie de près par le médecin. Ah, tiens, bonjour Sir Léon.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard peu amène, ce qui la fit soupirer.

Définitivement une équipe de foot bafouée dans son honneur dès qu'on osait s'en prendre à l'un d'entre eux.

Bande de coléoptères mutants.

Elle les suivit en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante, ce qui exaspéra le médecin comme le chevalier.

Une fois devant les grandes portes de la salle du trône, Ygrith respira à fond et se concentra pour éviter de faire une bourde.

Chose qu'elle faisait généralement quand elle était confrontée à un professeur pas content.

Règle d'or dans les remontrances : la boucler et ne surtout pas manquer de respect. Encore moins si c'est un roi qui vous fait face.

À l'intérieur régnait une cacophonie digne des plus grands théâtres comiques.

Parador hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était innocent et que tout cela n'était qu'un complot.

Joséfine brandissait sa tresse coupée comme le flambeau de la Statue de la Liberté, réclamant un châtiment à grands cris.

Arthur faisait face au roi et tentait d'exposer les faits dont il avait été témoin, mais le bruit environnant rendait le tout compliqué.

Merlin discutait avec un groupe de paysans qui avaient été témoins de la scène, essayant de réunir le plus d'éléments possible.

Et le roi, assis sur son trône comme l'aurait fait Cersei Lannister, avait la mine concentrée. Il se pinçait l'arête du nez en ayant l'air de se demander qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre là.

Les nerfs déjà échauffés d'Ygrith s'enflammèrent et elle inspira bien fort.

Que la fête commence.

 **o0o**

Les doubles portes de la salle du trône claquèrent dans son dos, le son dramatique résonnant quelques secondes contre les pierres du château.

Elle resta quelques minutes figée comme cela, et ne réagit pas quand la main de Gaius se déplaça dans un bruissement de tissu pour venir se poser sur son épaule.

Le procès se rejouait dans sa tête, depuis son entrée dans la pièce jusqu'à l'énonciation de la sentence du roi Uther.

Elle revoyait le chevalier qui, sous le coup de la colère d'avoir perdu face à une pucelle arriviste, s'était jeté sur le prince.

Elle revoyait Merlin, qui avait figé la scène un court instant et d'un seul mot magique, qui vint se placer entre son maître et l'ex-sir Parador.

L'épée de celui-ci n'avait fait que raser son épaule sans la toucher, mais ç'avait été horrible de croire, pendant un court instant, qu'elle avait pu avancer l'heure de la mort de son père.

Elle lança un regard à Gaius, un regard perdu et plein d'épouvante.

Il lui rendit un simple sourire indulgent, et elle eut l'impression d'être en présence du grand-père qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

-Gaius... J'ai fait une grosse bêtise, pas vrai ? Souffla-t-elle. Je n'aurais jamais dû remonter le temps, je suis trop dangereuse, je pourrais faire basculer le cours de l'histoire par maladresse...

-C'est vrai, tu pourrais, acquiesça le médecin de la cour en hochant la tête. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Et puis, qui sait, peut-être que cela ne serait pas essentiellement négatif ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Eh bien, peut-être qu'en changeant les choses ici et maintenant, tu aiguilleras le monde de la magie vers un avenir meilleur que celui que tu as vécu...

-Non, non, non ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'écartant de lui pour le fixer d'un air abasourdi. Je vous arrête de suite ! C'est le destin de papa et de père de faire bouger les choses de ce côté-là, pas le mien ! Le mien, c'est de vivre paisiblement en compagnie de mes deux parents tout en restant dans l'ombre !

-Même en ce qui concerne la mort du Prince Arthur ?

Elle se sentit grimacer.

Ah, le sujet qui fâche...

Honnêtement, la mort d'Arthur était l'un des deux décès qu'elle comptait éviter.

L'autre étant celui de Lancelot...

Il était un pion de choix dans sa stratégie pour mettre Merlin et Arthur ensemble. Plus longtemps il vivra, plus longtemps la relation entre son père et Guenièvre pataugera dans la semoule.

Elle avait d'ailleurs hâte de rencontrer les autres chevaliers de la Table Ronde. Léon n'était pas un exemple pouvant illustrer la troupe de soldats au complet.

Elle soupira et se frotta les tempes.

-Il se passera ce qu'il se passera, mais soyez-en sûr : mon père ne mourra pas cette fois-ci. Je m'en assurerais personnellement.

-De quoi vas-tu t'assurer personnellement ?

Ygrith sursauta et se tourna vers le grand sourire idiot de Merlin.

Elle pria tous les dieux existants, dans ce monde et les autres, qu'il n'ait rien entendu de compromettant, sinon il serait bien capable de ruiner tous ses plans.

Elle repensa à sa punition et prit l'air accablé.

-Je m'assurerais personnellement que les écuries sont propres, que les armures sont brillantes et tout le bazar qu'on m'a demandé de faire ! Soupira-t-elle en faisant mine d'être déprimée.

-Ce n'est tout de même pas la fin du monde ! Sourit-il. Je fais ça tous les jours, moi ! Et puis, tu aurais dû y penser avant de t'en prendre à un chevalier...

-Oui, UN chevalier, justement ! Pas les cinquante d'un coup !

-Estime-toi heureuse d'être toujours à Camelot, le roi aurait très bien pu te bannir. Je crois que c'est d'ailleurs sa sentence favorite, après le bûcher...

Ygrith ferma sèchement la bouche et lui adressa un regard noir.

Le message était très clair : au moins, personne n'avait remarqué ses pouvoirs, sinon la situation aurait été mille fois pire.

Elle s'adoucit un peu quand Merlin lui promit de l'aider un peu durant la semaine de sentence.

Elle soupira et suivit le médecin et son père dans la cour, où étaient rassemblés la moitié des chevaliers. Léon en faisait partie, resserrant les lanières de cuir de sa selle.

Le prince Arthur, qui était sorti de la salle du trône pour emmener sir Parador au donjon peu avant Ygrith, s'y trouvait aussi.

Merlin se dirigea tout naturellement vers lui.

Ygrith laissa Gaius rejoindre son cabinet et rejoignit le duo.

-Prince Arthur ? Fit-elle en se plaçant devant lui. Je vous remercie pour votre témoignage et votre aide durant cette affaire, et je m'excuse d'avoir été, disons... Impertinente, un peu plus tôt.

-Veillez simplement à ne pas recommencer, tout simplement, sourit-il.

-Si vous n'étiez pas aussi susceptible, aussi ! Ricana-t-elle. Une vraie princesse !

Merlin regarda le prince et Ingrid qui se chamaillaient gentiment, un inexplicable sentiment de malaise tordant ses entrailles.

Tout ça était inhabituel, surtout pour Arthur qui n'était comme ça qu'en présence de ses amis. Comme Gauvain, Lancelot, Morgane et Merlin lui-même.

Décidément, cette jeune fille l'intriguait...

-Au fait, c'est quoi ce rassemblement ? Demanda soudainement Ingrid en lançant un regard à la troupe de chevaliers. Où vont-ils ?

-En patrouille du côté de la forêt d'Assetyr. Cenred est plutôt calme ces temps-ci, un peu trop même.

-Pourquoi ne partez-vous pas avec eux ? Vous êtes le Premier Chevalier de Camelot, non ?

-Oui, mais j'en suis aussi le prince héritier, et mes devoirs me retiennent ici... Souffla-t-il, avant de lui lancer un regard étrange. Rappelez-moi pour quelle raison je vous dis tout ça ?

-Parce que je suis irrésistible ! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant la pose, un grand sourire idiot aux lèvres.

Ledit sourire fondit légèrement quand, du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut un mouvement au niveau du balcon royal qui surplombait la cour de la citadelle.

Morgane était là, aux côtés du roi, dans une magnifique robe de soie couleur émeraude et ses lèvres peintes d'un rouge puissant.

Son regard, posé sur la troupe de soldats, était froid.

Elle fixa un court instant Merlin et Arthur, qui parlaient avec entrain, et ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur la silhouette mince d'Ygrith.

De là où elle était, celle-ci la vit plisser les yeux d'interrogation, tordre légèrement la bouche en une moue méfiante et incliner un peu la tête sur le côté.

Ygrith connaissait toutes les mimiques, mêmes microscopiques, de sa tante.

Elle s'interrogeait sur l'identité d'Ygrith, le camp qu'elle choisirait une fois la guerre venue et se demandait si elle lui serait utile en temps voulu.

La gorge de l'adolescente se serra.

Le moment était venu...

* * *

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Est-ce qu'Ygrith se tournera vers sa tante tant adulée ?**

 **Dame Morgane découvrira-t-elle l'identité de la jeune apprentie médecin mystérieuse ?**

 **J'attends avec impatience de voir quel genre de spéculation cela a-t-il bien pu engendrer chez vous, chers auditeurs !**

* * *

 **Réponses aux Guests :**

 ** _Guest (anonyme) :_ Mon nom est Luce, mais si tu tiens à m'appeler Dieu... Avant toute chose, je suis d'accord avec toi. Le Milka, c'est la vie. Je t'avouerais que je savais pas trop comment aborder la relation Merlin-Ygrith, du coup j'ai joué au petit bonheur la chance ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça fait super plaisir !**

 ** _Odchan :_ J'adore la guerre des farces ! Arthur et Merlin vont en baver, sois-en sûre ! Et connaissant Merlin, oui, oui il est hyper fier de son petit monstre. C'est bête qu'il sache rien pour l'instant... Hahaha. Je suis diabolique ! **

**_Clary19 :_ La suite arrive :) Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'auras pas à attendre trop longtemps...**


	5. Là où les cœurs s'envolent

**Cher, très cher auditoire, bonjour !**

 **Comment allez-vous ? Avez-vous pris le temps de vous hydrater, de vous reposer ?**

 **Oh, je vois que vous avez l'air frais comme des brins d'herbe fraîche dans la rosée du matin !**

 **Magnifique, merveilleux ! Vous êtes donc prêts à reprendre le court des aventures de notre chère Ygrith Pendragon ?**

 **En passant, je me dois de vous prévenir qu'il s'agit d'une version corrigée et réécrite de la première, qui n'a pas eu un franc succès ni auprès de ma très chère Zozo, ni auprès de mes bêtas !**

* * *

Ygrith frottait avec acharnement ses bras violets d'encre.

Encre qui lui avait été lancée par Merlin au visage alors qu'ils s'amusaient à se courir après dans les couloirs du château, Arthur ayant demandé à son valet de le laisser le temps d'une réunion avec les chevaliers.

Si Merlin avait été sermonné par l'Intendante qui lui avait fait racler le sol où s'étalaient les taches, Ygrith s'en sortait un peu moins bien.

Elle avait de l'encre jusque dans le décolleté, et c'était peu dire.

Ça coulait, ces saloperies, et elle avait du violet jusqu'au nombril, au moins.

Nue, debout au milieu de la salle de bain des servantes, avec seulement sa culotte sur les fesses, elle se les caillait sérieusement.

Rien qu'à voir la chaire de poule qui lui recouvrait les cuisses, on savait qu'elle se les pelait sévère.

Elle jeta les linges qu'elle utilisait pour se nettoyer dans la baignoire, agacée.

Ce machin étalait plus qu'autre chose.

Et bien entendu, l'encre ayant été lancée et enchantée par Merlin en personne, il était vain de penser à utiliser la magie.

Parfois, elle se disait qu'elle avait été stupide de lancer une guerre des farces avec lui, puis elle se souvenait que ça lui ferait de bons souvenirs pour le jour où on allait la foutre dehors ou au bûcher.

Plus ça allait, moins elle était convaincue du bien-fondé de son retour en arrière.

Elle se ressassait tous les soirs ces histoires de paradoxes temporels qui lui foutaient les jetons.

Et puis elle se demandait comment allaient réagir les gens, et principalement Merlin et Arthur, le jour où ils découvriraient le pot aux roses.

Pas sûr qu'apprendre qu'elle était leur fille venue du futur allait jouer en la faveur d'Ygrith.

Ils risquaient plus de l'accuser de folie et de la foutre au feu pour calomnies.

Ou alors de la bannir à coup de pied au cul.

Ce qui n'était pas non plus grandiose comme destin.

-Ingrid, Ingrid ! S'exclama Clarence, une servante avec qui elle s'entendait bien, en entrant en grandes pompes. Tu connais pas la- est-ce que c'est de l'encre, Ingrid ?

-J'en ai bien peur, grimaça celle-ci en frottant ses bras.

-Comment as-tu fait ton compte ? S'étonna la jolie blonde.

-J'ai pincé Merlin, il m'a coursée à travers le château et il a piqué un pot d'encre aux archives quand je m'y suis cachée un moment. Il m'a rattrapée au niveau des cuisines et voilà le résultat, soupira Ygrith.

-Merlin, hein, sourit son amie d'un air conspirateur.

-Oh, je te vois venir, avec tes grands sabots ! Ne va surtout pas t'imaginer des bêtises ! Jamais je ne serais intéressée par lui, tu peux en être sûre !

-Bah, je le sais, fit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. Tout le monde sait très bien qu'il en pince pour Dame Morgane depuis des années.

Ygrith se retint de se figer de justesse.

Son père, amoureux de sa tante ? La blague de l'année.

Elle ne força même pas l'énorme sourire ironique qui prit place sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se tourna vers son amie.

-Vraiment ? Comme c'est dommage... Mais romantique ! Un serviteur et une noble ! Fit semblant de se réjouir Ygrith en ricanant intérieurement. Au fait, tu voulais m'annoncer quelque chose ?

-Ah mais ouiiii ! S'écria la jolie blonde de sa voix aiguë qui fit grimacer Ygrith. Le Seigneur Léon est de retour ! Isabeau m'a dit que Margaret lui avait dit qu'elle avait entendu par Cassandre qui elle-même l'a sut de la bouche de Guenièvre qu'il avait été sauvé par le peuple des druides ! Bon, il est le seul survivant, ce qui est bien plus triste, surtout pour Eliane, qui vivait une idylle avec Sir Osric, mais tu te rends compte ? Sauvé par la magie !

-Ce n'est pas censé être... une mauvaise chose ?

-Bah, ça dépend du point de vue ! Souffla Clarence en balayant la question de la main. Je suis pas sûre que Sir Léon soit horrifié d'avoir la vie sauve ! Et puis, la magie, je n'y connais pas grand chose. Je viens d'un petit village à quelques lieues de la forêt d'Assetyr, et même si la haine du roi est venue jusqu'à nous, mes parents m'ont toujours appris à juger une personne sur sa valeur ! Sinon, ça fait belle lurette que j'aurais dénoncé tout un tas de gens, crois-moi ! À commencer par toi, tiens !

Là, elle ne put se retenir. Elle se figea comme une statue.

Elle _devait_ avoir mal entendu.

Parce que sinon, elle était vraiment profondément, désespérément enfoncée dans un tas de purin royal. Jusqu'au cou, voire même jusqu'au menton.

-M-moi ?

-Oui, toi ! Tu te crois discrète, avec tes yeux brillants de jaune quand tu n'as pas envie de nettoyer les meubles? On me la fait pas, à moi ! Rit joyeusement la désinvolte jeune fille. Bon allez, j'me sauve, sinon la Dame Clélie va m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, encore une fois !

Et elle s'en alla, comme un courant d'air, laissant Ygrith plantée là, la bouche béante et les yeux écarquillés.

Alors elle avait eu raison de s'inquiéter ?

Elle allait avoir des ennuis, de gros ennuis, si elle était aussi peu discrète...

C'était décidé, elle n'utiliserait plus la magie jusqu'à nouvel ordre. C'était bien trop dangereux, même si Clarence était la jeune fille la plus pure et la plus gentille qui soit.

Si quelqu'un d'autre l'apprenait, elle serait fichue. Surtout qu'Uther Pendragon était toujours sur le trône.

Alors qu'elle enfilait de nouveau sa robe couleur pomme tâchée de bleu et de rouge, elle se figea en repensant aux paroles de son amie.

Sir Léon était de retour, sauvé et guéri par le peuple des druides...

Elle pâlit, et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Alors ça y était, la roue du Destin était lancée, l'invasion de sa tante Morgane allait bientôt commencer ?

Elle savait comment les événements allaient se dérouler pour ses pères, pour le roi, pour tout le monde.

Mais pour elle-même ?

Allait-elle seulement survivre à la nuit ?

Tremblante de peur, elle finit de se préparer avec hâte, et se dirigea vers la salle du trône au petit galop.

Au dehors, une nuit d'orage s'installait doucement, les nuages obscurcissant les étoiles et le tonnerre grondant.

Personne dans le château ne pouvait imaginer ce qui se jouait entre leurs murs en ce moment-même, hormis Ygrith.

Elle en avait le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Elle réussit à se faufiler entre les battants des deux grandes portes juste avant que les gardes aux capes rouges ne les referment, prenant place près de Gaïus.

Il fixait le prince Arthur alors qu'il donnait l'accolade à son frère d'armes qu'il croyait disparu.

-Nous étions sûrs que vous étiez morts, fit Arthur d'une voix vive, les yeux brillants d'émotion contenue.

-J'étais mort, confirma Sir Léon d'une voix épuisée par le voyage. À peu de chose près, et puis les druides m'ont trouvé.

Gaïus, Merlin et Ygrith-Ingrid échangèrent un regard interdit, tandis que le souverain et son fils unique se figeaient de stupeur.

La sorcière, elle, priait silencieusement pour que le chevalier rescapé ferme la bouche et ne l'ouvre plus jamais à ce propos.

Pour la postérité.

-Les druides ? Répéta Uther d'un ton doucereux.

-Oui Majesté, dit Léon, sans se douter du destin funeste qu'il venait de sceller. C'est à eux que je dois la vie...

-Comment vous ont-ils guéri ? Vous étiez pratiquement mort ! Questionna le roi en s'approchant, ses yeux brûlants de suspicion ne lâchant plus le pauvre chevalier.

-Je ne sais pas...

-Ils ont utilisé la magie, coupa le suzerain.

-Eh bien... Je...

-Ma question est simple, répondez par oui ou non, ordonna sèchement Uther.

La tension était palpable dans la salle du trône.

Les yeux d'Arthur brillaient d'hésitation, ne sachant quel parti il devait prendre. Ceux de Merlin scintillaient de peur pour ce pauvre Sir Léon, qu'il voyait déjà mené au bûcher au petit matin.

Ygrith, elle, sentait son cœur couler comme une pierre, une boule dans la gorge.

Quel imbécile, mais quel imbécile...

-Je sais seulement que... Que j'ai bu quelque chose dans une sorte de coupe, répondit Léon en balbutiant.

-Dans une coupe ?

-Ça a été extraordinaire, Majesté, continua le chevalier alors qu'Ygrith suintait le désespoir dans son dos. Je n'ai jamais rien éprouvé de pareil... Aussitôt qu'elle a touché mes lèvres, j'ai senti que ma... Que toute ma vie me revenait.

Sa déclaration parut choquer Uther, qui se figea.

Ygrith nota le regard brillant de convoitise et d'intérêt que sa tante Morgane, ou plutôt sa version maléfique du passé, portait au chevalier revenu à la vie.

Gaïus, quant à lui, fixait Merlin avec appréhension, se doutant qu'il aurait à répondre à quelques douzaines de questions après cette scène.

La jeune sorcière n'avait qu'une envie : coudre les lèvres de Sir Léon et utiliser un neurolaser pour effacer la mémoire des témoins comme dans Men In Black.

-Eh bien... Fit le roi d'une voix hésitante. Je suis sûr que vos épreuves vous auront grandement fatigué. Il faut le laisser se reposer, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte en tapotant l'épaule de son fils.

Il sortit de la pièce d'un pas vif, l'air préoccupé, tandis que le prince guidait son ami vers ses quartiers pour qu'il s'allonge et dorme.

Gaïus, Merlin et Ygrith suivirent le mouvement.

Le premier était le médecin de la cour, donc il était légitime qu'il y aille. Le deuxième suivait son « maître » en tant que valet.

La troisième voulait simplement en savoir plus sur la situation, et usait de son titre d'apprentie médecin pour suivre les deux autres.

Par pudeur, elle dût rester à l'extérieur des quartiers de Sir Léon tandis qu'on l'aidait à se débarrasser de son armure, ne le laissant qu'en chemise de nuit et sous-vêtements.

Entre-temps, Uther entra dans la chambre pour voir ce qui se passait.

Une fois le rescapé sous la couette, elle put entrer et assister Gaïus dans sa tâche, si toutefois il avait besoin d'elle.

Ce qui ne fut pas le cas.

Il lui prit le pouls, la température, et ce fut à peu près tout, ce qui surpris toute l'assemblée.

-C'est tout ? Fit Léon.

-C'est tout, affirma le médecin. Il est exténué, il est gravement déshydraté, mais avec le temps il se rétablira complètement.

-Merci Gaïus, fit le prince, qui était resté debout au pied du lit.

Merlin, appuyé sur la monture du lit, se redressa et suivit son protecteur alors qu'il sortait, de même que le roi.

Il resta néanmoins à la porte le temps que le souverain et le médecin discutent, écoutant attentivement, tandis qu'Arthur discutait un peu avec l'alité pour le faire sourire.

Restant dans son rôle, Ygrith épongeait son front d'eau fraîche avec un linge propre qu'elle trempait dans une cuve qu'elle avait remplie grâce à la carafe sur la table dans le salon.

Quel crétin, tout de même...

Révéler autant de choses sur les druides et sa guérison miraculeuse ne pouvait qu'attiser la haine d'Uther envers la magie.

Sans parler de la convoitise de Morgane et des craintes de Merlin quant à l'avenir du trône de Camelot.

- _Stupid brat_ , jura-t-elle entre ses dents alors qu'elle essorait le linge.

-Que dites-vous ?

Ygrith sursauta en entendant la voix d'Uther Pendragon aussi près d'elle, manquant de renverser la cuve et de faire tomber ses lunettes.

Fichu roi de pacotille...

-Rien de bien intéressant, Majesté, j'en ai bien peur, sourit-elle affablement, comme elle avait appris à le faire en sa présence. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

-Ton maître est parti, apprentie, il vaudrait mieux que tu le rejoignes, répondit-il simplement sans lui jeter le moindre regard.

Elle manqua de l'insulter vertement, mais se retint de justesse.

Ce souverain à la mords-moi le nœud était persuadé depuis quelques temps qu'il exerçait une quelconque forme d'autorité sur elle, ce qui la faisait ricaner dans son coin.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, une sourire toujours aimable sur les lèvres, et se leva, ramassant la cuve pleine d'eau et le linge.

Elle prévint néanmoins Sir Léon qu'elle repasserait voir si son état s'améliorait plus tard, ce qui tira un regard amusé du prince.

Elle faillit lui lancer un doigt d'honneur, mais se dit qu'il ne comprendrait même pas sa signification.

Elle passa en coup de vent dans les appartements que Gaïus, Merlin et elle se partageaient, déposant ce qu'elle avait dans les mains.

Elle récupéra simplement une miche de pain, une tomate fraîche, une pomme et son sac à dos futuriste qu'elle dissimula dans un baluchon pour le linge sale.

Les deux hommes ne s'inquiéteraient pas de son absence au repas, elle partait tous les soirs à la même horaire depuis quelques jours.

Elle disait que c'était pour une « pause féminine ».

Elle eut un sourire torve en descendant jusque dans la crypte, sous le palais, et alluma toutes les torches d'un claquement de doigts et d'un scintillement d'yeux.

-Une pause féminine, mais bien sûr, ricana-t-elle, enfin seule. Comme si cette époque ne me forçait pas assez à être féminine et fragile comme une fleur ! Bande de crétin misogynes et écervelés... Bon, alors, où est-ce que j'ai mis mes kimonos moi...

Elle aimait bien parler seule, à voix haute, lorsqu'elle venait s'entraîner clandestinement dans la crypte.

Parfois, elle mettait même de la musique, pour retrouver un peu de son monde dans cette époque médiévale.

Elle commentait ses performances, s'énervait toute seule sur des scènes survenues plus tôt dans la journée, dansait même parfois !

Mais elle n'oubliait jamais de lancer un sort qui l'enfermait dans une bulle de silence qui ne laissait passer aucun son à l'extérieur.

Et grâce à sa magie, personne n'avait encore trouvé l'endroit où elle disparaissait tous les soirs.

Entourée par des centaines de sépultures et de tombes, elle enfila tranquillement son kimono de jōdō, sans se soucier d'être vue par quiconque vu le peu de personne qui visitait les souterrains royaux d'ordinaire.

Elle plia les branches de ses lunettes et les posa sur un tombeau fastueux, appartenant très certainement à un des ancêtres d'Uther et Arthur.

Donc un des siens.

Elle noua sereinement ses cheveux sur sa nuque, grâce à un élastique moderne, un de ceux qu'elle économisait et qui lui manquaient tant dans ce nouveau monde.

-Bon, alors, on commence par des étirements... Euh non, j'suis bête, on commence par la bulle de silence...

Elle lança son sortilège, puis commença enfin à s'amuser.

Elle s'étira longuement, prenant soin de ne laisser aucun muscle noué ou détendu.

Puis elle s'échauffa lentement, grâce à des katas que ses senseïs lui avaient enseignés au fil des années.

Elle utilisa son jō en premier lieu, l'arme qu'elle maîtrisait le mieux après ses pieds, ses poings et le reste de son corps, puis sortit son bô.

Le bô était un bâton plus long que le jō, et donc plus difficile à manier, mais senseï Alex Iseldir avait décelé en elle un grand talent pour les arts martiaux.

Il avait décidé juste avant qu'elle n'obtienne sa ceinture marron de lui enseigner gratuitement le maniement du bô.

Elle avait arrêté peu après, mais elle avait emmené avec elle tout son « arsenal de ninja » comme l'appelait son père.

Elle avait donc décidé de reprendre le maniement du bô, toute seule.

Elle avait longuement été fan d'une vieille série animée, basée sur des comics américains, qui parlaient de tortues mutantes.

Elles maîtrisaient l'art du ninjutsu et étaient influencées par le bushido, le code moral que les samouraïs japonais étaient tenus d'observer.

Même si cette série datait du début des années 2010, et était donc _vraiment_ vieille, elle lui avait donné envie de s'essayer aux arts martiaux.

L'une des tortues, celle qui portait un bandeau violet et qui s'appelait Donatello, utilisait le bô.

Imitant l'un des héros de son enfance, elle fit tournoyer son arme entre ses mains. C'était à la fois simple, vu qu'elle avait l'habitude avec le jō, et difficile.

Le bâton était plus long, et donc plus lourd.

Il pesait sur ses poignets trop fins, bien que musclés. Mais il lui arrivait aussi de le cogner au sol, ou dans ses propres jambes.

Elle claqua la langue contre son palais, mécontente.

-Je vais finir par être couverte de bleus ! Râla-t-elle en envoyant une mèche vers l'arrière. Fais chier...

Elle se mordit la lèvre en voyant les parois de sa bulle de silence crépiter d'or.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'énerve, elle devait rester calme.

Garder le contrôle.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère. C'est vrai quoi ! Si cet imbécile de Sir Léon avait su tenir sa langue, l'invasion de Camelot par sa tante n'aurait eu lieu.

Et, par la même occasion, Arthur serait devenu roi bien plus tard. Il aurait eu le temps d'apprendre, en s'éloignant de l'influence de son paternel, les bienfaits de la magie.

Et il aurait pu tous les sauver.

Avant de mourir de la main de cet être infâme qu'était Mordred, parce qu'il arriverait forcément à ses fins un jour ou l'autre. Le traître à son sang...

-Calme-toi, se morigéna-t-elle. Si t'es là, ma vieille, c'est pour éviter que ce con fasse la même connerie...

Oui, enfin...

En imaginant qu'elle reste en vie jusque là.

Parce qu'elle était plutôt mal partie, si même des servantes remarquaient qu'elle était une sorcière. Et c'était sans compter son asthme, qui lui faisait vivre un Enfer.

Apparemment, ses bronches n'avaient pas bien apprécié le passage « air purifié à l'énergie solaire » à « air pur tout court ».

Son système respiratoire s'était habitué à l'atmosphère artificielle offerte par les turbines photovoltaïques créées en 2031.

Même si ça équivalait à respirer du plastique...

Elle soupira et s'assit au sol.

La jeune fille n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça.

Le fait que ses poumons rejettent l'air non pollué par les gaz à effet de serre était d'une probabilité proche de 0,00000003%. Et elle s'était faite avoir en beauté par ce petit 3.

Tous les matins, elle se réveillait avec la nette impression qu'un éléphanteau avait élu domicile dans sa cage thoracique.

Respirer devenait alors un défi de taille, et elle devait se traîner jusque son sac pour prendre son traitement avant le réveil de Merlin.

Si elle espaçait les prises de dix minutes à peine, elle se retrouvait en détresse respiratoire aiguë.

Elle combattait alors son propre corps pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de dioxygène dans le sang.

Gaïus, qui voyait bien son état se détériorer jour après jour, cherchait frénétiquement une solution. Scientifique ou magique, ils avaient besoin d'un remède efficace.

Complètement déprimée, elle se dirigea vers son sac.

Elle avait besoin de méditer, et sur son téléphone se trouvait une playlist entière dédiée à ça. Chants d'oiseaux, musiques de relaxation d'inspiration hindou, bruits de cascade...

La sorcière n'avait pas touché à son téléphone depuis son départ, et retrouver l'appareil lui faisait bizarre.

Ça ne faisait qu'une semaine et demie qu'elle était arrivée. Pourtant elle regarda le petit cube aux surfaces couvertes d'écrans comme un poisson mort.

Elle appuya sur un petit bouton qui faisait le coin de l'appareil, et aussitôt il se réveilla.

L'hologramme habituel de son fond d'écran de veille se présenta à elle, ainsi que le clavier du code PIN. Elle sourit et pianota gaiement dans l'air.

2019\. L'année de mariage de ses parents.

- _Initiation téléphone d'Ygrith Pendragon_ , fit une voix robotique et féminine en provenance du téléphone. _Quel est le mot de passe ?_

-Crocodile, sourit-elle comme une gamine. Bonjour Aithusa !

- _Bonjour Ygrith_ , salua l'intelligence artificielle alors que s'ouvrait son menu. _Vous avez un nouveau message de Percy l'Homme de ma Vie, voulez-vous le lire ?_

Ygrith rougit comme une tomate mûre.

Elle avait complètement oublié le surnom qu'elle avait donné au contact de son ancien camarade de classe.

Bon, d'accord, elle en pinçait pour lui depuis des années. OK, elle avait choisi le menu de bac de sport le plus intensif _juste_ pour être dans son groupe.

Et oui, elle connaissait sa vie jusqu'au bout des doigts. Jusqu'à son parfum de glace préféré. Pêche melba.

Mais ça ne voulait rien dire _du tout_!

Ygrith ricana dans son coin. Même quand elle le disait dans sa tête, ça ne paraissait absolument pas crédible.

Elle était follement amoureuse de ce garçon depuis la première année de lycée.

Elle soupira de dépit.

-Oui, s'il te plaît... Souffla-t-elle, s'attendant à un simple « bonjour ».

- _Voici le message que vous avez reçu le dimanche 23 juillet, à 08 heures 47 du matin_ , annonça l'IA.

Ah. Il datait du jour même de son départ.

Elle avait fourré son téléphone dans son sac en premier, et ne l'avait pas allumé de toute la journée.

Deuxième surprise : ce n'était pas un simple « bonjour ». Le message était même plutôt long, elle en fit défiler l'hologramme avant de commencer à lire.

Eh bien, il s'était senti inspiré pour le coup !

 **[23/07/2046 - 08 : 47 A.M] De Percy l'Homme de ma Vie :** _Bonjour Ygrith :) Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles, Jo m'a dit que ça faisait un moment qu'elle ne t'a pas vue... On ne te voit même plus dans la forêt de derrière ! La police est venue nous poser des questions pour savoir si on savait ce qu'il s'est passé, et où tu étais passée..._

Quelle sotte elle faisait !

Bien sûr que la police irait fureter un peu partout, à la recherche du moindre indice sur les assassins de sa famille ou sur sa propre position.

Après tout, le meilleur ami de son père, Lance Dulac, était la réincarnation de Lancelot et était le commissaire.

Elle fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils en voyant l'énième présentation des condoléances de Percy. Bien que la douleur d'Ygrith soit toujours insidieuse et qu'elle n'ait toujours pas fait son deuil, c'était dérangeant.

Le massacre de sa famille s'était déroulé des mois plus tôt, et avait eu l'effet d'un cataclysme dans la presse locale.

Tout le monde avait été au courant deux jours plus tard, et elle avait été assommée de questions, de paroles mielleuses, de regards curieux et dérageants.

Percy avait passé près d'une semaine à l'entourer. À chaque fois qu'elle allait quelque part, il était là, aux petits soins pour elle, la consolant dès qu'elle en avait besoin selon lui.

Un peu trop souvent, d'ailleurs. Elle avait fini par l'envoyer sur les roses au bout du millième « Je suis désolé... Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Un chocolat chaud ? ».

Le chocolat était assez cher pour qu'il le garde pour lui-même !

 _En fait, je t'envoie ce message pour t'annoncer que je pars. J'ai été accepté à l'Académie des Sentinelles, à Paris. Je pars demain dans la soirée. Je vais enfin réaliser mon rêve et devenir Sentinelle :D Je serais un peu un chevalier du coup ahah ! Percy Welsher, preux chevalier à l'épée rouillée !_

Le teint de la jeune fille pâlit dangereusement.

Une Sentinelle. Percy Welsher allait devenir une Sentinelle.

Les Sentinelles avaient peu à peu remplacé l'armée de l'air, pour finalement les supplanter totalement en 2037.

Ces hommes et femmes étaient surentraînés, jusqu'à ressembler à des machines de guerre. Le peu qui survivaient aux entraînements en ressortaient presque défigurés, couturés de cicatrices, et des fantômes pleins les yeux.

Mais le pire, c'étaient les opérations qu'ils subissaient. On leur implantait des puces à électro-aimant un peu partout dans le corps, et on remplaçait un de leurs yeux par un œil de verre ultra-sophistiqué. Ils avaient accès à de nombreuses fonctionnalités, comme la vision nocturne ou encore une communication quasi-télépathique entre autres.

Mais pour ça, ils devaient se laisser programmer par des algorithmes qui leur indiquaient où attaquer, quand et comment. Parfois, ils les menaient à la folie.

Ou ils finissaient par oublier qu'ils étaient humains, et devenaient ce que les anciens appelaient des « cyborgs » ou des « terminators ». Des tueurs sans âme.

Les puces servaient à attirer des pièces d'armures en acier utilisant la nanotechnologie, recouvrant leurs corps d'un gangue de métal. Ils étaient munis de propulseurs et de réacteurs à impulsion utilisant l'énergie solaire.

« Inspiré d'un héros de comics, Iron Man », qu'ils disaient. Sauf que Tony Stark ne se serait pour rien au monde laissé transformé en cyborg lobotomisé pour l'usage exclusif d'un État quelconque.

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment si je te reverrais un jour, Ygrith. Ma petite chouette..._

Elle fronça les sourcils, déboussolée.

« Ma petite chouette » ?

Il ne l'avait appelée comme qu'une seule et unique fois.

C'était lors d'une soirée bien arrosée, et il était beaucoup trop imbibé d'alcool pour savoir ce qu'il disait. Ou pour s'en souvenir, d'ailleurs.

Elle sentit une pointe étrange dans son myocarde et grimaça, à deux doigts d'éteindre son téléphone. Voilà la raison pour laquelle elle ne repensait pas à Percy depuis son arrivée.

Les _sentiments_. C'était nocif si elle voulait mener sa mission à bien. Il valait mieux oublier cette amourette au plus vite, passer à autre chose.

Ce n'était pas non plus comme si elle risquait de le revoir.

 _Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ? Tu venais tout juste de sortir de la voiture de ton père, et il était au téléphone pour son travail. Du coup tu as dû porter toutes tes affaires toi-même, et tu ne savais pas comment refermer le coffre._

 _Moi, je t'observais de loin, et je riais parce que tu étais toute petite ! Un vrai puceron !_

 _Mais tu ne t'es pas démontée, tu as levé la jambe super haut, comme une ninja, et tu as claqué le coffre avec ton pied. Sereinement. Alors que tu serrais contre toi une pile de livres, de feuilles, de cahiers impressionnante._

 _Tu as été sifflée par pleins de gars, mais tu les as fusillé du regard et ils n'ont plus bronché._

Oh, elle se souvenait de cette fois-là.

Elle venait tout juste de se rendre compte qu'elle pouvait faire ça, et s'était entraînée des dizaines de fois au supermarché. Elle avait visionné des centaines de vieilles vidéos de piètre qualité pour copier les femmes qui le faisaient.

Elle s'était sentie fière comme un paon quand elle l'avait exécuté parfaitement devant tout le monde. Eh oui, mesdames et messieurs, cette minuscule fille était _badass_!

Et ces insectes de garçons l'avaient rabaissée en la sifflant...

Elle les aurait écrasé sous sa semelle si elle avait pu. Même si c'était physiquement impossible.

 _Je me suis approché, et je t'ai proposé de t'aider avec tes affaires._

 _Tu as souris, de toutes tes dents, même pas essoufflée par ton grand écart aérien, et tu m'as dit : « Je suis ceinture marron en aïkido et en judo, je fais de la boxe américaine et je m'entraîne parfois au kung fu pour me détendre. Je peux péter des plaques de bois d'un seul coup de poing. J'accepte ton aide, mais si tu espères autre chose de ma part que de la reconnaissance, tu vas souffrir le martyr »._

Ça, par contre, elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

Mais bon, une réplique bien sentie après avoir remis à leur place d'un seul regard un groupe de garçons ? Ça lui ressemblait pas mal, elle devait l'avouer. Un peu tiré par les cheveux, et crâneur, mais après tout elle était plus jeune. À l'époque, elle était parfaitement capable de dire quelque chose dans le genre...

Il n'empêche, elle était impressionnée par la mémoire précise, quasi-chirurgicale, de son ami.

Elle grimaça. De nouveau cette sensation au fin fond de sa poitrine. Pas bon, ça. Pas bon du tout. Si elle ne jugulait pas _de suite_ ces sentiments, elle allait finir par craquer.

 _J'étais terrifié ahahah !_

 _Mais tu as souris d'un air angélique, tu m'as donné tes affaires, ramassé ton sac à dos rouge et dis au-revoir à ton père. « Je m'appelle Ygrith Pendragon », tu m'as dit alors qu'on traversais le lycée. « Percy Welsher », j'ai répondu._

 _Je venais d'emménager, et je ne savais pas encore que tu étais ma voisine._

 _Par contre, ce que je sais, c'est que je suis tombé amoureux de toi pile à ce moment-là._

Ygrith faillit en lâcher son téléphone. Par tous les Dieux de l'Ancien Temps.

Des larmes amères affluèrent au bord de ses paupières, tandis que son cœur tombait dans un puits sans fond. Un creux, un vide abyssal se forma dans son estomac. Ses doigts se pressèrent contre sa poitrine, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui lui arrivait.

Foutus _sentiments_. Elle haïssait sa condition d'humaine malmenée par un myocarde indécis et stupide.

Elle fut prise de violents sanglots, ainsi que d'une nausée incontrôlable.

Le vil serpent de la culpabilité sinuait désormais sous sa peau, emplissant son être d'un sentiment âcre et puissant et horrible et funeste.

Elle se sentait brisée, éviscérée, tordue de l'intérieur.

Et tout cela, c'était de sa faute. Elle l'avait provoqué, elle avait provoqué ce mal dégoûtant et ignoble qui la réduisait à l'état de loque en pleurs.

C'était juste horrible. Jamais elle n'aurait dû ouvrir ce message, elle n'aurait jamais dû rallumer son téléphone.

Elle avait tout perdu, dans son temps, tout !

Son père, sa tante, ses amis, tout le monde était mort, réduit à l'état de poussière ! Alors pourquoi, par les Dieux, est-ce qu'elle se sentait aussi _mal_? Plus rien ne l'attendait là-bas, elle avait fait le bon choix !

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, putain... Balbutia-t-elle entre ses larmes, ignorant le goût salé de la morve et du liquide lacrymal qui trempait son visage plissé.

Longtemps, elle resta prostrée dans le noir et l'humidité de la crypte royale.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule et démunie que ce soir-là, pourtant si proche de ses ancêtres et de leurs sépultures.

Elle avait tout gâché. Sur un coup de tête _royal_ , elle avait fichu en l'air sa vie, celle de Cirothe et son frère, celles de ses pères... Même celle de Percy Welsher ! Elle avait été plutôt fortiche, pour le coup !

Nombreuses étaient celles qui perdaient leurs parents, leurs familles, amis et maisons dans son monde. Certaines menaient même des vies rythmées par le viol, la faim et la maladie. Et malgré tout, la vie continuait. Elles avançaient, peu à peu, et se battaient contre leurs démons, jusqu'à finir victorieuses.

Mais pas Ygrith Pendragon, non.

Elle, elle avait eu la possibilité de fuir une réalité trop dure, trop solitaire. Et elle avait fui, sans un regard en arrière. Sans possibilité de retour non plus.

Pendragon. Pen Draig. Tête des dragons. Roi des dragons. Chef. Dirigeant. Modèle.

Elle eut un sourire cynique. Elle était la dernière descendante de cette grande et brave lignée de héros. Et de tous, elle était la moins digne de ce glorieux patronyme.

Peut-être que sa présence seule mettait en péril l'existence même de ses pères, et donc d'Albion. Peut-être que le moindre de ses souffles provoquait le décès d'un habitant du royaume.

Une vie pour une vie, un jour pour un jour.

Une vie par jour.

Sans doute était-ce la raison pour laquelle elle était incapable de respirer sans médicaments. Les Dieux en avaient assez de sa présence en ce temps, et tentaient de la punir. Elle ricana, au comble de l'épuisement. Mental et physique.

-Ma pauvre, si tu crois que les vieux là-haut s'en carrent le cul de toi, souffla-t-elle dans le vide.

Si quelqu'un descendait, là, de suite, il la prendrait très certainement pour une folle. Une sorcière. Bonne à brûler au bûcher. Et il aurait parfaitement raison, le bougre.

Parce qu'elle était folle à lier, qu'elle pratiquait la magie comme d'autres chantonnent et qu'elle venait du futur. Pour sauver ses _deux_ pères. Dont un qui lui avait donné la vie par magie. Plutôt inquiétant comme constat, donc.

Enfin, pour un royaume englué jusqu'au cou dans la haine de son roi envers la magie, soit la forme originelle de toute chose. Y compris lui-même. Ça lui ferait les pieds de l'apprendre, tiens.

Mais heureusement, ou malheureusement cela dépendait des points de vue, la seule compagnie à laquelle elle eut droit fut celle des rats, des chauves-souris et des tombes silencieuses.

Elle soupira, exténuée. Il fallait qu'elle rentre avant que Merlin ou Gaïus ne commence à s'inquiéter. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils partent à sa recherche...

Elle se changea en silence, et rangea ses affaires. Elle était fatiguée, rompue jusqu'à l'os, et pourtant elle n'avait pratiquement rien fait comme entraînement. C'en était frustrant.

Illuminant sa route grâce une flamme au creux de sa paume, elle traversa la salle à la voûte haute. De l'autre côté de la crypte se trouvait un second accès à la crypte, qui passait par les cachots. Pourquoi par-là, aucune idée !

Néanmoins, c'était un passage moins fréquenté, car plus étroit et infesté de rongeurs.

Elle remonta rapidement, et éteignit sa main dès qu'elle vit le flamboiement vacillant des torches se rapprocher.

Elle passa devant quelques cellules vides, se demandant en frissonnant si elle s'y retrouverait un jour elle aussi. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer vaillamment dans la lumière, elle se figea.

Elle avait entendu des voix un peu plus loin, sur la gauche.

-Arthur va partir à l'aube, fit le timbre douceâtre et mielleux comme un serpent de sa tante Morgane, reconnaissable entre mille. Le roi l'envoie récupérer je ne sais quelle coupe... La Coupe de la Vie, tu connais ?

Ygrith faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive.

Ce vieux machin était exposé dans le musée tenu par la vieille Nimuë, et gare à celui qui osait poser ses sales pattes sur son Graal !

La vieille sorcière aigrie était passée du côté d'Emrys lorsqu'elle avait compris que, dans ce monde, seul l'union de la magie triompherait de la haine des Hommes.

Et Morgane ignorait ce que le _Graal_ était ? Vraiment ?

-La Coupe de la Vie ? Répéta une voix qu'Ygrith ne croyait ne plus jamais entendre de sa vie : celle de Morgause, sa tata chérie numéro deux. Tu es sûre ?

-J'ai entendu chaque mot, affirma Morgane, sûre d'elle.

-Oh et moi qui la cherche depuis si longtemps...

Morgause semblait chamboulée, ravie et... un tantinet malsaine.

Ygrith se pencha imperceptiblement, pour voir au travers des trois rangées de barreaux ce qu'il se passait. Mais elle ne discerna que les boucles dorées de Morgause et la robe améthyste qu'avait revêtue Morgane.

Elle manqua de pester, mais se rappela bien vite qu'elle allait se faire griller de façon _littérale_.

Tout de même, Tatie Morgause avec des cheveux longs...

-Est-elle aussi puissante qu'il le pense ? Demanda Morgane d'un ton dubitatif.

« Mon canard, t'as tout à apprendre de la vie » résonna la voix de la vieille Nimuë dans son esprit quand elle entendit ça.

-Oh oui ! S'exclama Morgause, presque offusquée que sa sœur pense qu'elle ait pu se lancer dans une quête futile. Crois-moi chère sœur, si cette coupe était en notre possession, Camelot serait bien vite à notre merci... Où est-elle pour l'instant ?

-Elle est entre les mains des Druides pour l'instant, fit Morgane d'un ton jubilatoire. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils vivent dans le royaume de Cenred...

Même si elle savait que son Tonton un peu gâteux était un ancien roi, ça lui fit tout bizarre de l'entendre.

Et puis, la voix pleine de poison de Morgause et celle suintante de vilenie de Morgane la mettaient mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas elles.

Sans parler des longues et souples mèches d'or fondu de Morgause. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces conneries ? Sa Tatie avait les cheveux courts, à la garçonne, et bouclés autour de ses lobes d'oreille ! Elle portait de longues jupes à fleurs, passait des heures à peindre et avait toujours du rose, du bleu et du vert sur les doigts !

Naméo !

-Peut-être que Cenred va de nouveau nous être utile, jubila à son tour Morgause.

Oui ! Tout-à-fait !

« Utile » comme dans « épouser Cenred, lui donner une fille nommée Clarissa avec qui Ygrith sera amie jusqu'à sa mort » ! La jeune sorcière éructait dans son coin. Elle avait ses limites !

Non mais franchement, elle pouvait difficilement croire que cette femme au ton de belladone soit sa tante par adoption.

-Il a des espions un peu partout, continuait Fausse-Morgause. S'il peut faire suivre Arthur...

-Alors Arthur nous mènera tout droit à la coupe elle-même, termina Morgane, au comble du ravissement diabolique.

Elles pouffèrent toutes deux, puis se dirent au revoir.

Morgause disparut dans les ombres sous les yeux mêmes d'Ygrith, qui qui haussa un sourcil peu impressionné.

Mouais, il y avait plus classe que le voyage par le Monde Obscur. Par exemple, elle adorait le dos de dragon, ou de bon, c'était la Fausse-Morgause. Et apparemment, cette Morgause-ci aimait beaucoup les mises en scènes dramatiques que lui offraient le Monde Obscur.

Pfu, débutante.

La jeune fille attendit patiemment que Dame Morgane, pupille du roi Uther, ne daigne enfin bouger son royal séant pour sortir des cachots derrière elle.

Elle trottina vers les appartements de Gaïus, se doutant que le médecin devait déjà être au lit, de même que Merlin.

La sorcière se glissa sans bruit dans la pièce, dirigeant presque immédiatement son pas vers sa couche derrière le paravent. Elle y déposa ses affaires, et enfila une robe de nuit blanche, simpliste.

Ygrith alla voir si de la lumière filtrait ou non sous la porte de Merlin. Mais le magicien était profondément endormi, épuisé.

 _Parfait_ , songea-t-elle.

Elle murmura un sortilège qui fit scintiller ses yeux comme deux pièces d'or dans la nuit. Une marque s'imprima doucement, sa douleur, sur le bas du dos de Merlin. C'était un œil blanc, pratiquement indécelable sur sa peau pâle.

Le même s'installa sur ses deux poignets. Elle avait utilisé son lien de sang avec Arthur et Merlin pour lier temporairement leurs sensations. Si jamais ils se retrouvaient en danger durant leur mission, elle le saurait automatiquement.

Elle serra les mâchoires.

Pas question de les perdre une fois de plus.

* * *

 **Le doux et amer vent de l'invasion par l'armée zombitique de Morgane approche, le sentez-vous, chers auditeurs ?**

 **Votre conteuse à la mémoire de poisson rouge vous offre les consommations de la buvette, prenez votre temps pour vous remettre de ce chapitre.**

 **Le Pupitre est à votre disposition, si vous souhaitez y disposer quelque impression.**

 **Sur ce, votre conteuse et hôte, Luce, ferme les portes pour la journée !**

 **Rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour la suite trépidante des aventures d'Ygrith !**


End file.
